Abandoned Girl
by MissTay
Summary: "When's my mummy coming back?" Bella Swan is left at a run down Orphanage aged 4, and she has always held some hope of her mother returning. Now aged 16, can a new family help Bella forget her mother and move on? Or will the past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my new story so I hope you enjoy is as much as I enjoy writing it. _

_Please read and review cause it makes me smile =]_

**Summary**

"When's my mummy coming back?" I asked…. "I'm sorry Hun, your mothers never coming back". Isabella Swan was left at a run down orphanage when she 4. She asks the question all social workers wish they never have to hear. When the Cullen's walk into her life, will she be able to leave the thoughts of the mother that abandoned her float away?

**Chapter 1**

**Preface (Third Person)**

Deep in December when the snow was thick and heavy and the sky had only little light, it was on one of the coldest winter mornings in Forks; Washington that the pitter patter of shoes could be heard creeping up the long driveway towards a 3 storey house, which was surrounded by iron gates. The house had peeling paint and toys strewn all over the garden.

A woman with straight chocolate brown hair could be seen tip toeing up the drive, as if trying not to be heard or seen, even though nobody was in sight. She had black, faded jeans and black plimsolls. Her coat was fastened tight and her scarf was billowing in the fierce wind that threatened to knock her petite frame over. This woman could not be aged over 20.

Holding onto this beautiful woman hand was a small girl, aged around 4 or 5. The girl must have been this woman's daughter, as her face was identical to the woman's, just childlike. Her hair was chocolate brown but curly instead of straight which flowed in the wind.

"Mummy, where are we going?" The little girl said. Keeping a hold of her beanie with her free hand, she struggled to keep up with the pace of her mother. Dressed in dungarees which were just too small for her, her small blue shoes were starting to sink in the snow and her coat was wearing thin.

"Mummy is taking you to a place where you'll be happy and safe." This was the best thing that her mother could come up with. Trying to tell your Daughter that you are leaving her with complete strangers is never an easy thing.

The woman and her daughter had arrived at the front of the orphanage. The woman was about to knock on the door, she raised her hand in a fist and was about to rap on the door when her hand stopped abruptly. Fear flashed across the woman's face. She bent down so that she was level with her daughters face.

"Bella honey, I want you to sit on this porch and wait until someone comes out. And when they ask you who you are, I want you to give them this letter. It explains who you are, who I am and why you are here." Tears started to fall down her face.

"Mummy can't you explain…can't you stay?" The girl, Bella asked. Her voice timid and shy but also laced with sadness.

"No baby. I will come back for you. I promise. I love you so much." She reached into her bag and pulled out a letter and placed it in Bella hands. She also pulled out a thick blanket and wrapped it around the child. Bella sat down on the floor and her mother pulled the blanket close, keeping her warm. She planted a kiss on her cheek and slowly turned and walked away.

"Mummy!" Bella said. "Please come back for me?" Tears streaming down her face. "Mummy…I love you". Bella curled up into a ball with tears streaming down her face until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The woman, who still remained unnamed, took off at a jogging pace, unable to bare the sound of her beloved daughter crying out to her. Tears stained her face. In her heart, she knew that this was best for Bella; here she would have the life that she could never give.

It was the 11th December when Rachel Labello awoke to the sound of the tap of shoes on the stones out on the driveway. This sound was not enough to wake the 10 children who occupied this orphanage, nor the other social worker who lived here, only her because of the multiple times a child had been crying in their bed or had wandered around the house and she had known that something was not right. Rachel was a 50 year old unmarried woman, who thought of every child that came through this house as one of her own. She was caring and anyone would have been lucky to have her as a mother. Rachel rose from her bed and peered out of the curtain. Running down the driveway, away from the house was a black figure, obvious in the white of the snow. She knew what this meant; another child had been left on their porch, another unwanted child that was now in the care of her.

Rushing, Rachel put on her dressing gown and rushed from her bedroom and into the hallway. Unlocking the door, she slowly stepped out. In front of the door was a blanket with a tiny foot peeping out. The blanket was shivering. Rachel slowly lent down and moved the blanket slightly to reveal a small girl sleeping. Rushing back into the house, she rapped on the door of the other social worker, Daniel. All social workers slept on the first floor, the children under 10 slept on the second and children 10 to 17 slept on the third floor. 18 was when a child was old enough to move out and live as an individual.

"What's going on?" Daniel said sleepily. Daniel was a 27 year old who had recently become a new social worker, even though he was new, he was dedicated to his job and the children here adored him.

"We have a new child" Said Rachel.

Daniel sprung into action. He walked towards the front door, assuming that the child was there as the door had been left open and lifted the sleeping child into his arms and carried her to the living room. All of this movement had awoken the child. Her chocolate brown eyes took in her new surroundings as she was placed on the couch, still wrapped up in her blanket.

"Hello Honey, my name is Rachel" the elder woman stated. "What's your name?"

"Bella" was all that the girl said and with that, her little arm popped out of her blanket and produced the letter that her mother had given her. Rachel sat the other side of Bella and Daniel took up a place next to her and she slowly opened the envelope and opened the letter inside.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This is my Daughter Isabella Marie Swan, born on the 13__th__ September 2005, aged 4. My name is Renee. I am 20 years old. Bella's father died last year, she looks so much like her father. This is the reason why she is now in your care, looking at my beautiful daughter is just too painful and I fear that now I am alone in this world, Bella shall pay for my mistakes. I am barely able to care for myself, let alone a 4 year old girl. _

_I promise that I will return for her one day when I know that life is easier. May she have many happy memories with you and her foster family, if she is lucky enough, which I have no doubt about. _

_Enclosed is a picture of myself, her father Charlie Swan and Bella when she was 5 hours old. This is one of the only pictures that I have left of him. Please let her cherish it. Also enclosed is a letter for Bella when she reaches her 16__th__ birthday if I have not returned to her by then. If Bella is adopted and her new family choose not to tell her that she is adopted, then also this letter is not to be given to her._

_I am eternally grateful to you._

_Regards Renee Swan._

Rachel and Daniel sat in silence for a moment; they always had letters attached to children but never from a mother so young.

"Well I guess, Bella is now part of our extended family. Take her into room 4, that's her new room." Rachel said as Daniel picked up the sleeping child once again.

_**So what do you fans think? Any good so far? I will hopefully start writing the next chapter soon after posting this…I'm kinda on a Twilight high atm haha!**_

_**Read and Review yas?**_

_**x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys =] I know, quick chapter 2. I couldn't decide where to end it so I decided to end it where I did, and leave you wondering.**

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I don't have a Beta so I have tried my best. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 15 years old. I have been in Labello's Orphanage since I was 4 years old and my birthday is in a few weeks. I never held much hope that I would get fostered, I mean who would want a girl like me? Families came and viewed me, some even took me home for the weekends but I would kick and scream. You see, my mother made a promise to me when she left that she would come back for me and if I weren't here then she wouldn't know where I was. Of course that was a long time ago and by the time that I realised that my mother was never coming back for me, it was too late to be adopted. Families only want young, cute children, ones that can't remember their mothers and can have a new, fresh start. I was 14 when I realised that my mother was never coming back for me, she never cared. I would sit at the iron gates every evening, with the picture of myself, mother and father, hoping that my mother hadn't changed much so that I could recognise her. Of course, she wouldn't recognise me.

The other children in the house would make fun. They still had parents or relatives that would visit for the weekend, take them on trips, someone that cared apart from Rachel and Daniel. I was 14 when I realised that my mother, Renee was never coming back. I don't see my I still called her my mum, I have no explanation to why I was left here, the other children say it's because I was the ugly duckling of my family and no one wanted me. My father I knew about, that much Rachel and Daniel had told me about. My father, Charlie had died when I was three. I held no grudge to him, I mean, how could I? It's not like it was his fault that he died. Of course, 14 was an age where you hit the age where you don't get fostered. It's only on the odd occasion that a child older than 14 gets adopted. Maybe because the social system decided they are allowed back to their family or because a foster family opened up. Sadly, I haven't been that lucky.

"Bella" Jamie screamed as he came striding into my room as I was sat on my window seat, staring out at the front garden, watching the younger children play. Sadly, there was only other child older than myself and he was leaving today. He had reached 18 and was moving into his own apartment with a few of his friends from school. Jogging me back into reality, I turned my head and face Jamie with sad eyes. Jamie was the person I was closest to in this place, he had been there every time I was dumped back into this place. He was like the brother I never had.

"Bells, don't be so sad. It's not like I'm never going to come back. I'll come visit all the time. I could never forget my little sister." I had watched so many children turn 18 and leave. Jamie said the ironic words, the words that Renee had promised and then broken. I couldn't trust anymore, I had heard too many broken promises and too many lies.

"Yeah, you say that just like Angela, Ruth, Becca, Tony…We haven't heard much from them and they moved out nearly a year ago." I stated. My voice timid and broken.

"Isabella Swan, I am never going to forget you. Ever. Which is why I'm hear." Jamie pulled a picture out of his pocket and placed in into my hands. It was a picture of myself and him laughing together on the rope swing outside.

"I love you big brother" I whispered as I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too baby sis" I heard him whisper back.

"Jamie it's time to go" I heard Rachel call from the first floor. We made our way to the first floor and myself and the other children had gathered on the porch to say goodbye to Jamie. He hugged Rachel and Daniel, high-fived and tickled the younger children. Jamie looked straight into my eyes and gave me his sparkling smile and walked away, straight to his cab which was waiting on the outside of the iron gates. Once inside the cab, I could see Jamie waving as a tear ran down my cheek.

"It'll be okay Bella" Rachel said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We made our way into the living room with the rest of the children, it was common after a child left for all of the remaining children to light a candle and make a wish. The wish could be anything, for yourself or for another. When it was my turn to light my candle, I slowly closed my eyes and wished to myself. '_I wish that Jamie has a successful life and I wish not to be forgotten again'_ I knew that this wish would not come true but there was no harm in trying.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. I had showered and changed into some of my favourite clothes. I was wearing my skinny jeans, traditional converses and my Guns & Roses top with a cardigan over the top. My brown curly hair hung just past my shoulders, I disliked it when it was too long, it was too much effort. I was outside sitting on the rope swing that was hung on a tree near the iron gates when the sleek, black Mercedes with blacked out windows pulled through the gates. This car stood out badly compared to the crumbling orphanage. The car pulled up at the front porch and a blonde haired man stepped out of the driver's seat, he must have been aged around 30 and he had pale skin. He walked around to the passenger's seat and opened the door. A woman stepped out; she was also aged around 30, with mixture of colours in her hair from honey to bronze. Only then did I notice two children climbing out of the car. A boy and a girl. The girl was short, most likely the same age as myself. She had dark hair, almost black and it was cut quite short…she was almost pixie like. I moved my eyes over to the boy that had climbed out of the car. His bronze hair was messy, as if he had just got out of bed. I couldn't really tell because I was so far away from them but I could see that this boy was staring straight at me. I quickly looked away, hoping for them to go inside and be ushered into Rachel's office. Great…Another little kid was going to get fostered.

When I moved my eyes back to where the family had stood, they had disappeared. I can only assume they had been welcomed inside by Rachel, hoping to make another successful adoption. I wasn't until Daniel appeared beside me that I moved my eyes from the porch.

"What's up kid?" Daniel asked. Like Rachel, I had known Daniel since I arrived. He always knew when something was wrong.

"Just the usual, just waiting until it's my turn to leave like Jamie but now I have to endure another standing, having questions asked." Rachel liked to do things differently here. The families would say what aged child they would like and if they preferred a girl or a boy. Rachel would make us all stand together and say our name and age and greet them so that they felt happy in the house.

"You know what Bells; I feel that this adoption might be different but come on, you know the drill inside and in your group." Daniel came out with a load of crap sometimes. I pulled myself off the swing and made my way to the door. Children running from all over the garden bounded past me, pushing and shoving trying to get to their place first like it was a race. I walked through the front door to find the family standing outside Rachel's office, just like so many other families had done so before entering. The children were lined up opposite, waiting for me to join them. All of their faces were lit up, hoping and praying that this time, just maybe, that it would be them. Of course, I had lost all hope now. I glumly walked to the back of the group, since I was the tallest. The next oldest child after me was 12 and she was a squirt.

"Now that everyone is here" said Rachel. "I'll introduce you and then the children will introduce themselves. Overall we have 11 children here. An older child left this morning to start his new life. Right, everybody I would like you to meet Mr and Mrs Cullen and their children." Rachel had done this so many times that I knew she knew it off b y heart. To be honest, I like I probably did.

"Thank you Ms Labello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." The blonde haired male said. "These are my children Edward, whose 17 and Alice who is 15." Alice waved to everyone, slightly bouncing as if she had just eaten loads of sugar. Edward was staring at his feet, like he was uncomfortable being here. "I also have another child called Emmett and he is 18." Wow…three kids. My mum didn't even want one, how could they have three?

"Well Children introduce yourselves then" Prompted Rachel. And so, like many times before, the children said their names and ages, as if like clockwork…only name missing when the child had gone. This would be the first time I was going to be the last name…Jamie was always after me.

My names Chris and I'm 5 My names Annie and I'm 6

My names Ashley and I'm 7 My names Catherine and I'm 8

My names James and I'm 9 My names Thomas and I'm 9

My names Stuart and I'm 10 My names Beth and I'm 11

My names Tim and I'm 11 My names Emily and I'm 12

They all came out like clock-work, each child adding a piece of their personality to their announcement. A little giggle here and a cute smile there, each thing I couldn't do because I was too old. Although not all of the children could pronounce their names properly yet but it didn't matter lastly came myself.

My names Bella and I'm 15.

I could feel everyone staring at me as I said this. I was the odd one out. The others were of similar ages whereas I was older. I looked up, knowing that my face was bright red. My eyes locked with that of Edward Cullen. He had piercing green eyes and his face had strong cheek bones. I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs, tears threatening to fall, no matter how many adoptions I see, I always know that I'm going to be left behind. I stopped just out of sight.

"Bella! Bella! Isabella Come back!" I could hear Rachel shouting. "I'm so sorry. Bella hasn't been the easiest girl to place. Would you like to step into my office?" I heard the door of her office open and shut. I walked off into my bedroom. I opened the door and stared at my room. The plain black bedsheets, the wooden floor and the few books scattered around the room. I made my way to my bed and pulled off the blanket that I had been abandoned in all those years ago and pulled the picture of my mum and dad that had been tacked to the wall and sat upon my window seat, staring out of the window. I couldn't help but hold onto a little hope.

**Right, well that's it. I will hopefully start the next Chapter after this…or at least write down my idea's so I don't forget them overnight. **

**Read and Review? **

**Much Love x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah I wacked out another Chapter =] I must say the response I've had has been AMAZING! Gosh! So many have added it to their story alerts! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I could feel the eyes of someone standing behind me, at my bedroom door. It was probably Rachel telling me to come say goodbye to another child. It was rare that a child would be taken away on the same day as a new family arrived. I had over heard Daniel when he was walking past my bedroom that the Cullen's had already adopted two of their children…Emmett and Alice which meant that Edward was their own, biological child…no wonder he looked nothing like his siblings. Anyway, as I was saying, It was rare for a child to be taken on the same day but since they had had a successful adoption before, they felt no reason why they couldn't adopt a child straight away. I wonder which child it was this time…maybe Emily or Stuart. They both had been dumped back here before but they were still young enough and cute enough to get fostered.

"May I come in?" an unfamiliar voice came from behind. I turned around a looked straight into the face of Esme Cullen standing hesitantly at my door…as if I was about to shout at her for knocking.

"Yes, of course" I said, pulling my blanket more across me so that she had space to sit. I watched her as she walked – actually more like floated across my room. She was well dressed, her black pencil skirt and light blue blouse topped with a fitted jacket made her look business like yet she had the eyes of a mother.

"So your name is Isabella? It's beautiful" She stated. I wanted to tell her that she could find another child to talk to rather than myself but I didn't want to be rude.

"Thank you. It's one of the only things my mother actually gave me but please, I prefer Bella" I said, not knowing why. I never spoke about my parents to adoptive couples yet, something about Esme's eyes compelled me to do so. Like no matter what I came out with, she would always be there.

"Well then Bella. My family and I were wondering if we could get to know you better. I've always wanted a big family." She said, sighing. For some odd reason, Esme and I were getting along. What did she mean 'get to know you better'? She couldn't want to foster me could she? If she did then…should I go? I mean…my mum. _Bullshit to my mum_ I thought. She didn't want me and why should I let this family walk away with another child? They all still had a chance. I decided if the family were nice, then I'd give it a go. If not, I can always come back and wait for my life to start.

"Oh but…I mean. Wouldn't you prefer a younger child?" I asked. Silently praying they didn't.

"Well in our family, we are of older ages. Emmett being 18, Edward 17 and Alice 15. I think that you and Alice will get on really well and plus, she's dying to have a sister." Esme said, winking at me. I smiled…a sister and brothers, I mean real family. I looked up straight into her eyes.

"Esme, I'd love to get to know you and your family better." I smiled as her eyes lit up and her hand clasped mine. Having contact with a stranger was different. She even had the motherly touch go to with the motherly voice, eyes and personality. I could tell she came from a happy home.

Esme said she would be in the living room with the family until I was ready to come down and talk. I slowly pulled myself off the window seat and made my way over to the mirror. I slowly brushed my curls and made sure that my eyes were not longer puffy from crying. Although I had already made a first impression, which was terrible, I still wanted to look good. Maybe this would finally be the family for me. I turned on my heel and headed towards the living room on the first floor.

My shoes made no sound as I was walking along the corridor. I was about to walk into the living room when I overheard Rachel talking to the Cullen's. I stopped and listened.

"Bella has been here since she was 4 years old and she is now 15. She was left on the doorstep by her mother. I woke up when I heard her mother running away and she has been here ever since." I heard Esme gasp. Of course, Rachel would have to tell them my story. "There was a letter, simply stating that her father had died and her mother couldn't cope. She also promised Bella that she would return for her one day, which is the reason that Bella is still here."

"What do you mean? Surely Bella could be adopted and her mother could find her?" Carlisle asked.

"Well yes, of course but every time Bella was fostered or taken to stay with a family for the weekend, she would kick and scream until they brought her back. She wanted to be here for when her mother returned saying that her mother wouldn't recognise her." Rachel said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh…Well why has she agreed to get to know us better then?" Surprisingly this was Alice asking. Her voice sounded musical…almost perfect.

"Well it was around her 14th birthday…every evening she had sat at the Iron Gate, waiting for her mum, determined to be there when she walked through those gates. Then one day, she stopped. I think something clicked in her head, she realised that her mother was probably never going to come back and had forgotten her." Rachel concluded. I was about to make my entrance when she continued.

"Although, it's not as if her mother didn't care. The letter said that she could barely care for herself, let alone a little girl so she did it in Bella's best interests. There is also something else but Bella is unaware. Within the letter we received was a sealed envelope. Her mother asked us to give it to her on her 16th birthday, which is in 2 weeks. She said, if Bella had been adopted and not told then the letter was to never reach her but if you are to adopt her, she must receive this letter."

A letter? I had never been told. All of this information was new. I felt betrayed by Rachel and Daniel. How could they keep this from me? Surely I had a right to know? All of these questions buzzed in my head. It was making my brain start to hurt. I waited a few seconds while the conversation carried on before I made my entrance.

"Bella…Are you feeling better honey?" Rachel asked, in her motherly tone. I looked up straight into her eyes. I could never hate her, or Daniel. They had taken me in when I was alone. I owed them everything.

"Yes thank you Rachel" I smiled. I took a seat on one of the empty couches which meant I was opposite the Cullen family.

"Good. Now do you have any questions Bella or Esme and Carlisle?" Rachel questioned.

"I do. I do" Alice squeaked. "What are your favourite colours?" She asked…bizarre I thought. Why on earth would she ask that?

"Erm…blue I guess" I stated. The questions carried on back and forth until I had run out. I had learnt that they had only just moved into the area and lived just outside of Forks. Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was a stay at home wife. I also learnt that Emmett was planning on attending College this year. Edward and Alice were starting Forks High School in September. All the children at the Orphanage had a tutor that visited daily unless they had a big desire to attend school. If I were to join the family, I would start school the same time as them so I would not be alone. Their house was three storeys high and set off the road, with a big garden.

"Right with those questions out of the way, I would like to ask you one more question Bella. Would you like for the Carlisle and his family to adopt you?" Rachel's words rang in my ears. Did I really want this? A new family…forgetting my mother, replacing Rachel and Daniel. My eyes moved over the family. Meeting Edward's eyes, I hadn't spoke much to Edward but his eyes held a warmth and a small, crooked smile played on his lips.

"Yes I would" The words escaped my lips. My mother didn't want me to stay in this place, she wanted me to have the best I could and I had a feeling that I would find everything I wanted with them.

"Oh Bella, your going to love it living with us" Esme said, tears welling up in her eyes. She rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. God, she even smelt motherly. I slowly, hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the closeness. But before too long, she pulled away.

"Right then, Carlisle, Esme. Would you like to accompany me to my office so we can pulled up the paperwork and get everything signed and if you're lucky, Bella will be yours tomorrow or whenever you are ready." Wow…Tomorrow? Blimey.

Carlisle gave me a warm smile as he followed Esme and Rachel out, leaving me with Alice and Edward. Silence hung over us until Alice broke the silence.

"Oh Bella, you're gonna have your own room and bathroom and walk-in wardrobe. You're going to love your room" My god, she was hyper.

"Yeah Bella, you're gonna love it" Edward said, pulling himself off the couch and plonking himself next to me. His smell washed over me. It was amazing. I could feel myself crushing on him but I'm sure it would wear off. He face was gorgeous, so structured and his messy mop of hair caused him to only get…well fitter.

"Can I just ask? Why do Esme and Carlisle want to adopt? I mean…They have you, can't they have more children?" I asked with curiosity.

"Sadly not, after I turned three, Esme was diagnosed with cancer and she had to have a hysterectomy which means adoption was her only option if she was to have the family she always dreamed of. When I was about 9, we went to an orphanage in Phoenix and there we found Alice and Emmett. They are actually brother and sister…you'll see the similarities when you meet Emmett although…they only look the same…their kinda opposites" he laughed.

"Oh…Well I can't wait to meet him." I said, kinda scared.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and getting to know each other. I found out that Edward had only just turned 17, is birthday being in June and Alice and I were in the same year, her birthday a few months after my own. I discovered that they moved away from Phoenix because Carlisle had taken up a new position in the local hospital and his family decided a new start would be good.

"Right then Bella" Rachel said startling me. "Esme and Carlisle have agreed that it's abit late for you to go home with them today so bright and early tomorrow morning, their coming to collect you" My face burst into a smile. I finally had a family, people that actually wanted me, people who would care for me. Someone to catch me every time I fell…which turns was a lot.

We walked towards the front door to say goodbye. After Esme and Carlisle had hugged me, they set off for the car.

"Oh my gosh! Bella you're like my sister now! I can't wait!" We said our goodbye and she ran for the car. It was only Edward left now.

"Well Bye Bella. Can't wait to have you at home." He leant forward and pulled me into a hug. As soon as my skin was in contact with his, I felt what was like an electric shock, a weird feeling pulsing through me.

"Yeah, me neither" I whispered as I felt his touch leave and he slowly turned and walked towards the car. He opened the door and just as he was about to get in, he turned around and smiled, a cheeky crooked grin and then they were gone. I don't know why but I felt abandoned again. Rachel and Daniel came and stood behind me, each placing a hand on my shoulder, just like they had done every time a family had driven away from me.

"Don't worry hunny, this time their coming back for you. I promise" Daniel said. With him saying that, I knew it was true. The Cullen's would return for me. I finally had a family.

**Read and review yeah? **

**What did you think? Any good? **

**In the next chapter, Bella goes to the Cullen's and meets a rather unfortunate person…oh yeah…Also Rosalie & Jasper will make an appearance soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow Twilight fans, hope you are all well =]**

**Chapter 4 is now here…YAY haha. It would've been here sooner but I had a few things to do…such as I have finally read Stephanie Meyer's **_**Midnight Sun**_**, which is posted on her website. I thought it was amazing, even though it is the leaked, unedited version. I also had a little case of writer's block, but that allowed me to do some A Level work…and sorting out University stuff too!**

**Right also, haven't done a disclaimer so…Every character that I use related to the Twilight Saga are all owned by Stephanie Meyer. All characters that I create, are mine.**

**Thanks =]**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

The clock in the living room had just struck 9am. I was finishing putting my belongings into the few boxes that littered my room which were slowly being taken down to the front porch, waiting to be loaded into the Cullen's car when they arrived. I only just realised how little I personally owned. My clothes had gone perfectly into two boxes, along with my bed sheets. The rest of my stuff from my desk and walls had gone into another box. I clutched my blanket close to my chest, and then slowly placed it into another box. My blanket had turned from a rich blue to a dull, faded blue. This was because of how many times I had fallen asleep with it, cried into it, been wrapped in it. This was the last box that needed to be moved to the porch; I placed it just outside my door and then faced the wooden door with the 'Bella's Room' sign attached to it. I slowly pulled the sign from the door and placed it in the box. This was no longer my room; it was just an empty room with a bed stripped down to the mattress, the cover folded on top and an empty desk. The room looked as if it had never been lived in, waiting for the new child to move in. This room had been mine since I was 10; it was mine and felt weird leaving it. I took one final glance out of the window to find a black SUV driving down the driveway. I looked closely and found that Carlisle was driving with Esme in the passenger's seat once again. They pulled up and climbed out of the car to be welcomed by Rachel. I walked away from the window, and put my hand on the door knob, I took one last glance around my room. I hoped I would never have to come back. They had kept their promise, they had returned for me. I left the door ajar and picked up the last box and carried it to the first floor.

My foot hit the last step on the stairs and I was stood staring at the open front door where I could see Carlisle and Daniel loading my boxes into the car. I had hoped to see Edward and Alice again today but they apparently had not come along. I felt disappointed that Edward had not come; I was hoping to see him again. I sucked in a deep breath and started forward until I was out of the front door.

"Bella…have you got everything now?" Rachel asked, tears forming in her eyes. Oh no…If Rachel was going to cry, then so was I.

"Yeah I think so…" I said as I handed my box over to Daniel to be loaded.

"Hi Bella, you ready to leave? Edward, Emmett and Alice are getting the house ready for you" Esme asked. Oh so that's where Edward was…

"Yeah…" I said, my voice wavering.

"Kids!" Rachel shouted into the house. "Come say goodbye to Bella!" With that, 10 children came bounding from all directions and formed a long line, in age order…just like they usually did. I hugged every single one of them, they saw me as their big sister and now I was leaving. Lastly it came to Rachel and Daniel.

"Bye Dan, thank you for everything." I could feel the tears sliding down my cheek.

"Have a good life Bells, remember to visit though" We pulled each other into a long hug. I moved onto Rachel.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bells. Remember I'm always going to be here. Day or night." Rachel said. It was nice to know that I could always come back, but hopefully that would never happen.

"Thank you Rachel, for everything. I love you" And I did. I pulled her into a hug. Rachel was now 64, an old woman. I knew she wouldn't be around forever. I owed her everything.

"Well then Bella, shall we go?" Carlisle asked, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder and turned me towards the car. He opened the back door and I climbed into the plush leather seats and pulled across the seat belt as Carlisle closed the door. I quickly push down the window so that I could wave goodbye. Esme and Carlisle climbed into the front and before I knew it, we were leaving. I pushed my arms out of the window and waved goodbye. I watched as I passed the iron gates where I had sat for so long. I closed the window up and stared silently out of the window as the fields passed by, tears streaming down my face.

"It should only take about half an hour to get home Bella" Esme said sweetly. She turned the radio on, as if she knew that I didn't feel like talking. I hummed along to the familiar music that filled the car and before I knew it, we were pulling up to a huge house…wait, house wasn't the right word. More like mansion.

~x~

We pulled up right outside the porch and there was a huge guy waiting on the doorstep. As soon as Carlisle had killed the engine and stepped out of the car. His face broke into a huge smile.

"Carlisle where is she?" He bellowed, sounding like Alice. Ah…so this must be Emmett then.

I slowly unbuckled my belt. It was now or never. I pulled on the door handle and opened the door, pushing it open and stepped out onto the gravel. It was only then that I realised his true size. Although he was 18, he was at least 6ft 5 and had short, curly black hair. His muscles were…well huge!

"Bella, this is Emmett. Our other son" Esme introduced him. All of a sudden he was charging towards me. My eyes widened like a deer in the head lights. All of a sudden, I was lifted from the ground and spun in a huge circle.

"Welcome to the family sis." Emmett said, after placing me back onto the gravel, a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"Um…thanks" I said, looking towards the ground as my face turned a bright red.

"Emmett, where are Alice and Edward?" Esme asked, and as if on que, Alice appeared at the door.

"Bella! How was your trip?" She asked dancing forward.

"It was good thanks." I replied. "Esme you have a lovely home" I said, feeling impolite that I had only said a few words.

"Thank you Bella but remember, this is your home now too" A smile appeared on my face. "Come on, Alice and I will show you your room. Emmett, help Carlisle with the boxes. Where on earth is Edward?" Esme said many commands at once, sounding just like a mother should.

We walked into the hallway and I was truly amazed. The walls were a creamy light brown which matched perfectly with the wooden floors which I assumed ran through all the corridors. There was a coffee table next to the door which held a phone and a photo frame which contained many photos. I walked over and saw that there were many pictures of Emmett, Edward and Alice over the years but it was the one in the middle that caused a lump to rise in my throat. It was a family photo with Carlisle and Esme sitting next to each other, with Emmett and Edward behind them and then Alice kneeling in front. They were all laughing together. This is what the perfect family looked like. I felt Esme come up beside me and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry; we're going to get a new photo." Esme said. "Come on, your room is on the third floor" I slowly turned around and made my way up the stairs, attempting to take in all the detail while listening to Esme talk.

"Now, mine and Carlisle bedroom is on the second floor, along with a bathroom and Edward's piano room and also Carlisle's study." As we walked passed the doors, she pointed them out. "This is Emmett's room and this is Alice's." she continued. Walking up another flight of stairs, we finally made it to the third floor. "This is Edward's room and finally, this is yours." She said, stopping outside a closed door.

I moved forward and opened the door. It swung open to reveal a huge room, painted blue with a large, double bed in the middle. I walked in, stepping onto the warmth of the cream carpet. I turned around to the window, which was from the ceiling to the floor and led out to a balcony. I turned back around and looked behind Esme and Alice. I saw two doors.

"It's amazing. I love it Esme" I said.

"This is your new wardrobe, I hope you don't mind but I guessed your sizes and filled it for you." Alice said bubbling. "I have this thing where I can like…guess the future"…Alice was mad, I swear. I was already beginning to feel that I could fit in here. "Oh this is your bathroom; it has everything you'll need." Alice said smiling.

Alice and I set about organising the boxes that were starting to arrive from the car, curtsey of Emmett and Carlisle. I still could help wonder where Edward was…Esme was annoyed that he hadn't come and said hello to me yet. I could hear some commotion from the hallway and raised voices. Alice and I looked awkwardly at each other, then before I knew it, she had run over, grabbed my arm and we were running through the house and I couldn't help but laugh. She really was pixie like.

"Alice –" I was cut short by Alice shushing me. We slowly crept down the stairs and stopped just out of view.

"I don't care Tanya. I said we're over. I've found someone else!" I heard…Edward shout. So Edward had a girlfriend? Well why shouldn't he…he's very cute. I felt a twinge deep inside my chest. Why did this information hurt? It wasn't like Edward would ever pay attention to me…plain old Bella.

"Who's this someone else then? What's her name?" A girl, who I assumed was Tanya said rather loudly. Her voice was like silk, I tried to imagine what she looked like but kept drawing a blank. Their argument continued, getting rather loud.

"Bella" Alice whispered. "That's Edward girlfriend…well I guess ex-girlfriend now. I had a feeling this was coming"

"Do you know who this new person is then?" I whispered back, slightly regretting asking this. Did I really want to know?

"I have a feeling who it might be, based on his actions and body language around her. I mean, not like he has spent a lot of time with her but I think that they may be perfect for each other." We were having a whispering conversation on the stairs. I wanted to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation or argument, whatever you wanted to call it between Edward and Tanya but I knew this would be wrong. I didn't have long to wait before Tanya stalked past Alice and myself while sitting on the stairs. Tanya seemed unaware of our presence as she yanked open the door and stormed off.

"This is not over Edward!" She screamed before getting into her car and driving off. Edward slowly walked towards the door, also unaware of our presence. He slowly shut the door with a click and heaved a sigh before spinning round. His eyes widened as his eyes locked on us sitting on the stairs.

"Alice…Bella." He said, shocked. "I'm sorry you had to hear that" He looked down.

"It's fine…I'm going to call Jasper." Alice sung and skipped off to the kitchen. I stared after her and her bizarre behaviour. Who was Jasper? I'd have to ask. My eyes looked back to Edward who was also staring after Alice. He looked tired as his eyes were surrounded by dark circles. He walked forward and offered me his hand to pull myself up on.

"Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella!" Esme called. "Lunch is ready" Wow…time had flown by. I didn't realise that it was now nearly 1pm.

"Come on, I'll explain over some lunch" Edward said…still holding onto my hand. Touching his hand made me feel happy. Of course, I knew he had eyes for someone else. This made me unhappy, the fact that Edward wanted a different person. Was I jealous? I mean, I had only known Edward for 2 days yet; I wanted him to want me. I knew that this was a ridiculous thing to wanted, he was my now my brother! But the part of me that wanted him kept saying 'he's your adoptive brother. No blood relation. It's fine'. But which part of me did I believe?

Esme had laid out a magnificent lunch. It was completely covering the worktops in the kitchen. There was everything you could think of.

"Oh there you are Bella. I hope you're hungry." Esme said, using her motherly smile. I had only just realised my hunger, I had skipped breakfast, nervous about being picked up by the Cullen's. As if on cue, my stomach released a rumble, causing all eyes to fall on me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, I lowered my eyes to the floor, letting my hair fall in front, shielding me from the staring eyes.

"Well now, everybody grab a plate and load up" Esme said, as Emmett dashed forward, grabbing as much food that he could fit on his plate. I laughed along with the others as we watched him acting like a child, as if the food would disappear if he didn't eat it immediately. The thing that made us laugh harder was when he turned around as said…

"What... I'm a growing lad!" His facial expression even like an innocent child.

I collected the food that I wanted and sat in between Edward and Alice for dinner. Alice was busying reading a fashion magazine, Emmett was stuffing food down his throat, and Esme and Carlisle were talking in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. Edward was…staring at me.

"So you and Tanya…" I started, not knowing what else to say.

"Tanya and I are over. If she can't accept it then that's her fault. Tanya and I have been on and off for about a few weeks but I just can't take her mood swings anymore and plus, I want to start High School without the problems of a girlfriend that window shops a lot!" Edward exasperated. **(For anyone who doesn't know, window shopping is when a girl has a boyfriend, but still looks for other people to date or vice versa).** I felt sorry for him; I hadn't even met Tanya for more than 10 minutes and could tell she liked to argue.

"I understand but it must be nice to have someone to care for you, in a non-family kind of way. I mean…I've never had a boyfriend. Who wants to date the girl from the Orphanage? Nobody." I sighed. Edward reached forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling himself towards me. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I'd love to have met you sooner." Edward whispered.

"Bella!" Alice and Emmett shouted, running into the room. You can so tell that they are related. "Can we go and finish unpacking your room now?" What had they eaten to make them so hyper-active?

"Um…sure" I said, bemused. "You joining us Edward?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I will" My favourite crooked smile appearing on his face.

We made our way up the stairs until we reached my bedroom. Boxes scattered the room and Alice became speedy, organised Alice. She set Emmett about setting up the TV and DVD player that was to be in my room. Alice was taking two of the boxes and organising my clothes that I had brought from the Orphanage and my bedding, putting them into draws. I had new bed sheets now because I had a double bed, which secretly, I was looking forward to sleeping in. I had the task of sorting out how I wanted my desk to be arranged.

"Bella, where shall I put this?" Alice asked, holding something up that I couldn't see properly out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see her holding up my blanket.

"Oh, can you lay it over my bed please?" I asked politely. She did as she was asked, not asking why I wanted to keep the tatty, faded blanket.

After my room was sorted out, Alice decided that we should have a movie night to celebrate my arrival. We all plonked onto my bed while Alice ran around the house, collecting popcorn and a selection of DVD's that we could watch. She arrived back in my room in record time…I think she had literally run around the house. Alice ironically put 'Alice in Wonderland' on the TV and we settled down. Alice and Emmett had similar personalities. They both laid on their bellies next to each other, with their heads resting on their hands, with their eyes glued to the screen. Edward had his head resting against the headboard as did I. The movie passed and another one was in it's place, I could feel the days event's catching up with me, as my eyes started to droop. I rolled over onto my side, and accidently snuggled my head into Edward's side, which earnt a low chuckle from him.

"Goodnight Isabella" Edward whispered, as his palm slowly stroked my head.

**Your thoughts please? I have had an amazing response to this story so far, and I love every this notification that I receive from FanFiction, whether it be a Story Alert or a Review Alert. Please check out my other stories too!**

**Leave your thoughts and suggestions on my review page!**

**Much Love x**


	5. Chapter 5

**The response to my last chapter was AMAZING! Love you guys…By the way, if you have an idea's that you'd like to see happen in this story, suggest them and I'll see if I can fit them in!**

**Chapter 5**

**Isabella POV**

The last days of summer passed and before I knew it, September 1st was here and Esme was gently shaking me awake.

"Bella honey, first day of school. Time to get up" She sounded like a mother should, gently shaking awake their child on their first day of school.

"Mkay" I mumbled. Slowly lifting my head from the pillow and sitting up. Esme was pulling back the curtains that covered my windows and letting the bright light shine through. Oddly enough, the sun was out today. The bright light casting into my room brought me into a good mood that nothing could ruin, not even Alice trying to decide if we should match or not. Esme gave me a sweet smile on her way out of my room.

"Breakfast will be ready at 8 o'clock. Now I have to try and wake Edward up, this never goes well" Esme said sighing. A thought struck my head.

"Esme!" I called, just before she was about to knock on Edward's door. I threw my cover off me and sprung from my bed to the door. I was dressed in my favourite pyjamas…well tracksuit bottoms and a vest top.

"Can I wake up Edward please? I'm in an unusually good mood" I pleaded.

Esme's face broke into a smile. "Of course hunny, just be prepared for the consequences. Edward won't let you get away with what you're going to do" She warned. Whatever Edward was planning, it didn't matter. I was in a good mood and nothing would ruin it.

I gently opened Edward's door and peered inside. His curtains were drawn but leaving a little gap so that the light could filter through. His room was painted a light chocolate colour, with dark chocolate carpet. His double bed was placed in the centre of the far opposite wall. He too had a window-wall which led out onto the balcony. I slowly slipped inside, careful of placing my feet. I studied where he was sleeping, making sure that I would not injure him. Luckily for me, he was laying on his front, keeping to one side of the bed, rather than the middle. Perfect. I braced myself and started sprinting and then leaped. I landed gently onto his bed…Wow. I didn't trip. I then started bouncing up and down, causing Edward to go flying.

"EDWARD! Wake up! First day of school" I screamed with laughter escaping my lips. It was my first day of school ever. It was only his first day of a new school.

"What the…" Edward said, jolting awake. Edward then made the mistake of rolling over, not realising where he was lying on his bed. One minute he was lying on his bed, next he was sprawled across the floor, taking half of his quilt with him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella…so are so going to pay for that" He groaned. I stopped bouncing and stood their, looking innocent on his bed, as if I hadn't done anything wrong. I looked down at Edward and realised what he was wearing…or rather what he wasn't. I looked over this chest…and the muscles that were there. He had the perfect 6 pack…for a 17 year old. I could tell he obviously likes to keep in shape. My mouth dropped open, his cover was half covering him as he lay in his boxers…and nothing else. I tore my eyes away and jumped off his bed, planning to land next to him but didn't count on my clumsiness to make me fall over.

"I don't care what you're planning to do. It's the first day of school and I need a shower…and so do you" I jumped back onto my feet and ran back to my bedroom and straight into the bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower so that it could warm up and I double-checked that the door was locked…just incase Edward had already decided on his revenge. I pulled off my pyjamas and stepped into the hot water, letting the warmness only make my mood happier. I didn't like cold. It may have something to do with me being abandoned in the snow…I don't know. I lathered up my hair and body and then was soon standing in front of my wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear today.

As if on cue, Alice danced into my room, wearing a red v-neck top which hugged her figure perfectly joined with black jeans with knee high boots. She looked amazing.

"Bella…want any help?" She asked, as if she could sense my dilemma.

"Yes please Alice. I want something comfortable…nothing flashy." I asked…hoping that she would listen. I still hadn't figured out where everything is in this wardrobe. Alice popped out of my wardrobe holding a pair of light blue skinny jeans complete with holes, a matching black bra and underwear, a 'Dukes of Hazzard' t-shirt and a leather coat. All I had to do was pick which converse. I was surprised that Alice had picked these clothes.

"I picked this because I thought that it's your first day of school ever so you'd want something comfortable but also this is stylish in a punk rock kinda way" She explained. I slipped on the outfit and pulled on my black and white converses. Perfect. I grabbed my bag that I could sling across one shoulder and picked up my notepad, pen and my old cell phone which was slowly dying. I'm surprised it had lasted for so long and chucked it into my bag.

I made my way down to the kitchen, dropping my bag with Edward and Alice's by the garage door. I entered the kitchen and found Carlisle reading the newspaper, Esme loading the dish washer and Edward, Emmett and Alice eating their breakfast.

"Morning Bella, excited for school?" Carlisle asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I said, smiling and taking a seat at the table. I grabbed a pancake from the stack on the table and started eating it.

"Bella" Esme asked. "It's your birthday soon, now did you want anything in particular or shall it be a surprise?" Oh right…my birthday. My thoughts sprung back to the letter that was waiting for my birthday to be delivered, only 13 more days until I could read that letter. I wondered what could be written inside it, desperate to know what my mother had to say.

"Erm…I guess a surprise? I hadn't really thought about it to be honest." I confessed.

"Good. I know the perfect gifts" A smile appearing on her face and then she carried on busying herself in the kitchen.

"Emmett, when do you need to leave for College?" Esme asked.

"I leave next week I think…" Emmett said, unsure of himself.

"I better get off to the hospital, I'll be back at 4 my love" Carlisle said to Esme as he got up and kissed Esme on the cheek. "Now, you three. Behave yourselves in school. I do not want any phone calls on your first day. Not that I expect any since Emmett has left" This little speech from Carlisle caused a 'Hey!' from Emmett, causing the rest of us to have a laughing fit.

Carlisle left the house and we could hear his car driving down the driveway.

"Edward, Alice, Bella…hadn't you better get going? School starts at 9 and it's already 8.20." Esme commented. She would not be impressed if her children were late on their very first day.

"Yeah…Come on girls" Edward said, rising from his chair. "Bye Mom" he said and made his way to the garage. Edward was dressed in dark blue jeans, black boots and a plain black, v-neck top which showed off the muscles in his arms. I swear just looking at them caused me to die a little inside.

Alice and I made our way to the garage after we said our goodbye's to Esme. We picked up our bags and followed the sound of the running engine….Edward's baby. His Silver Volvo.

"Alice…I shot gun the front" I screamed. Dashing forward and climbing into the front seat next to Edward.

"Bella! No fair!" Alice grumbled as she climbed into the back seat.

"Actually it's my car and I decide who sits where. Bella get's the front." Edward said smiling as the garage door opened, letting the light flood in. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Alice…rather childlike but I don't care.

We pulled into the school parking lot. I noticed that the other cars were outdated, looking slightly rusted. It appeared that we had the most expensive car here. The other students who were arriving stared at the car having never seen it before. I could already feel my cheeks starting to burn as Edward pulled into a space. Alice climbed out of the car, glancing around as if looking for someone.

"Come on Bells. It's mine and Alice's first day too" Edward said encouragingly. I turned by head towards him and gave him a faint smile and I climbed out of the car and stood next to Alice and was soon joined by Edward.

"Alice!" A male voice shouted. We all turned around to see who the voice belonged to. How could anyone know Alice?...I thought the Cullen's had just moved here?

"Jasper!" Alice whispered and dashed forward, pulling the guy into a hug. He had wavy blonde hair, which was short cut…I guess he was cute. Behind him was a beautiful blonde, she was tall and slender. She looked like a model. Alice, Jasper and the blonde all walked up to Edward and I.

"Jasper, it's good to see you again. You too Rosalie" Edward said…so her name was Rosalie, a beautiful name to match a beautiful face I guess.

"You too Edward. So is this the new addition to your family?" Jasper said, eyeing me.

"Yeah, Bella this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, their twins in the same year as me. Esme and Carlisle are good friends with their parents and they moved here a week ago." Edward explained. I now understood why Jasper and Rosalie looked similar…twins.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella. Alice hasn't stopped talking about you." Jasper said.

"Nice to meet you too although…Alice hasn't told me much about you" I said, causing the group to start laughing. I only just realised that we were officially the new kids, all 5 of us.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend" Edward continued.

"Bella it's good to meet you. I finally have someone to talk to apart from a little pixie" Rosalie said, abruptly pulling me into a hug which I nervously returned. She was surprisingly nice even though she looked very mean.

"Right, then" Alice said. "Shall we make our way to the main office to collect our schedules?" She suggested.

Alice and Jasper started off towards the doors that we're marked 'Main Office' and they were talking intently. Rosalie, Edward and I followed them in silence. I could feel Edward's hand brushing against my own and before I knew it, he had grasped my own hand in his. I looked up towards him and met his eyes and smiled. Maybe he liked me too? I doubted it.

As we reached the main office, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us to arrive. We all lent against the counter and waited for…Mrs Cope, according to the name plate, to turn around. She swirled around in her chair and her eyes widened when she saw the 5 new students leaning up against her desk.

"Oh…How may I help you?" She asked, flustered.

"We're the new students" Edward said, looking as if he had just dazzled poor old Mrs Cope.

"Um..oh..ok. What are your names then?" she said, flicking through her paperwork to try and locate our home rooms and schedules I assumed.

"Edward and Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Jasper and Rosalie Hale" Edward said smoothly. I had not taken on the Cullen surname; I was too attached to Swan. I considered hyphenating my name…Swan-Cullen or Cullen-Swan but it just didn't feel right.

"Ah right. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, here are your schedules and you're in the same home room. Here are three maps for you and off you go." Mrs Cope said while still trying to locate mine and Alice's.

"Bye Bella…I'll see you at lunch." Edward said with a smile. "Cya Alice".

After Jasper and Rosalie had also said goodbye, they left the office and made their way to the right room.

"Right Isabella and Alice, here are two maps and your schedules and you also are in the same home room." Mrs Cope announced. I turned around and smiled at Alice…over the past weeks; we had grown together and become more like sisters than friends.

The school day was set out differently than what I presumed. The first lessons of the day passed uneventfully. Alice and I had some lessons together and some I was left on my own. All the teachers made Alice and I stand at the front of the class and introduce ourselves. Some kids tried to make witty comments or asked genuine questions.

Alice and I had introduced ourselves so many times in the morning; we had begun repeating the same thing every time.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen and I just moved here with my family from Phoenix, Arizona. This is my sister."

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I just got adopted into the Cullen family who moved here from Phoenix." I said, causing Alice to smile. I had no problem with telling everyone that I was adopted. Before I knew it, Alice and I were filing into the cafeteria, our eyes searching for Edward, Jasper and Rosalie.

**Chapter 5 is over =[ but oh well…Chapter 6 next! **

**But yeah, like I said earlier, if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see, then message me or add it into a review!**

**Much love x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello =] I had an amazing response to my last chapter, and I thank you all for your comments!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I were sat at a table in one of the corners on the cafeteria. We had mostly kept to ourselves, other than talking to a few of the nicer students located around the school. I was looking at my plate which was now nearly empty of the surprising nice pasta that they were serving. The light that shone over head was suddenly gone and I looked up to view what had caused this.

I locked eyes my eyes on the 5 students that stood, looking down their noses as us. The girl that was standing at the front of this group was bright blonde and I immediately recognised her as Tanya…Edward's ex-girlfriend. Behind her were two other girls, also both blonde. They were wearing very short skirts and very skimpy, revealing tops. The other two members of this group were too lads, who were staring at Alice, Rosalie and myself. I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Hello Edward" Tanya purred. "I'd like to introduce Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Eric." She said, pointing at each student as she said their names.

"Tanya." Edward greeted.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Surprisingly this was Rosalie speaking. I turned my gaze towards her. She had a menacing face, directed straight at Tanya. I really had the urge to laugh at her face but I knew that this wasn't the right time.

"I've just come to say hello but if your going to act like this, then I'm going to make you regret doing anything. You'll wish you stayed in Phoenix…or perhaps the Orphanage." Spat Tanya at me. Little did she know that Alice was also adopted.

Alice slowly rose from her seat with a frightening face…oh dear. Tanya towered over Alice…what on earth was Alice planning to do?

"Don't you ever speak to my family again" She threatened. I never knew how scary a pixie could be but it hadn't even got to the good bit yet. "Bella may be adopted recently but I am also adopted. You mess with Bella; you mess with all of us". With Alice saying that, I felt the other three stand up and then I felt Rosalie pull me up by my arm.

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it then?" Tanya spat at us. Looking at each one of us individually. We were standing in a line, with our backs to the table. Each one of us had one of Tanya's group stood in front of us. Alice had Tanya, Edward had Mike, Jasper had Eric, Rosalie had Lauren and I unfortunately had Jessica. I had only just realised that the whole cafeteria had gone completely silent. All eyes were focusing on us.

Alice slowly turned around and picked up what was left of her pasta carbonara. Oh no…she wouldn't. Rosalie seemed to catch onto the idea as did Edward and Jasper. They couldn't do what I thought they were about to did they? They all picked up their lunches and turn around with intimidating faces and suddenly four students were covered in Pasta Carbonara.

"BELLA!" Alice whispered. Oh right.

I picked up my lunch and launched it straight into Jessica's face. Damn…and I was enjoying that lunch! She tried to hide behind her hands but badly failed. The whole cafeteria launched into cheers and whistles. Apparently we had done something to please these students; obviously Tanya and her group were not liked much…maybe even feared.

"EXCUSE ME!" a voice bellowed from the cafeteria entrance…oh shit. Mr Hamlet was standing looking as if he was about to have a heart attack. "MY OFFICE NOW! ALL OF YOU!" He shouted and dramatically pointed towards the direction of his office.

"You realise I'm going to have to call your parents. This is not a good first impression." Mr Hamlet rambled on. "I have seen from your records that you have had no outbursts such as this in your old schools so I take it that this is not your usual behaviour. Isabella, I do not seem to have a record for you." Mr Hamlet inquired.

"Sir, can you call me Bella? And that's because I was home schooled before I was adopted." I explained, looking at my fingers. We were in so much trouble. My mind kept playing back to what Carlisle had said before he left for work. I couldn't help but think I was going to end up straight back into the Orphanage…

"Oh right. Well we'll get a record set up for you. Now, would one of you five care to explain to my why I have 5 students sitting outside covered in Carbonara?" Mr Hamlet asked, peering over his glasses.

"Well you see sir" Edward started. "We were sitting quietly eating our lunch when Tanya and that lot came over and started to say that they were the 'rulers' around this place and it would be better if we got to know them. So we told them politely that we would rather not and then they started getting moody and then insulted Bella so naturally, we had to stick up for her" Edward explained. Blimey…he really sounded like we had been victims…even I started to believe him.

"Oh right. Well I understand that but this does not mean you get away with no punishment. You all have an hour afterschool tomorrow in room 5 at 4pm. Do not be late. Now get to your lessons." Mr Hamlet finished. We all piled out of his office eager to get out of the awkward tense. We walked straight past Carbonara covered students and laughter erupted from us.

"In here please." We heard Mr Hamlet call Tanya and Co into his office.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" Alice chimed. "Dad is going to go crazy!"…yep, she was right.

"Yeah…C'mon we better get to lesson…" Jasper suggested. "Apparently Emmett already knows…and he's sad that he missed out!" That set off another eruption of laughter.

We all said goodbye to each other as Alice and I had to go a separate way to the other three. Alice and I had barely made it down the now empty corridor when I heard someone shout my name.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Edward jogging up to me. I slowly walked away from Alice and up to Edward, wondering what he could want.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say..." He looked as if he was struggling to get his words out. "Have a good last lesson"

"Oh um…thanks. Cya by the car" I responded. I felt happy inside, knowing that Edward had delayed himself getting to lesson because he wanted to talk to me.

"Bella…" Alice called. "We gotta go" I smiled at Edward and then walked after Alice to our Spanish lesson.

Alice and I walked into the classroom and found that lesson had already started even though we were only about 5 minutes late. Mrs Warren gave us a stern look when we explained that we had got 'lost' since we were new here but I had a feeling that she as well as the rest of the class knew the real reason why we were late. She directed us to the only empty desk at the back of the class room after giving us a text book and a work book.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes until a note landed on our table. We both looked at it in curiosity and then Alice reached forward and opened it up, laying it on top of her notes so that we both could read it. It contained many different types of handwriting, as if it had been written on by many different people.

_Oh my god! You guys are awesome! Tanya needed that! – Melissa_

_You are the best. Maybe Tanya won't rule the school anymore – Angela_

_Thank you. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that – Patrick._

These were some of the messages…apparently we had done something right. Alice and I looked at each other then our faces broke into huge smiles. She quickly hid the note as Mrs Warren came bustling along the walk-way and eyed us suspiciously. I quickly carried on copying the translations that were on the board and avoided eye contact with her.

"Bella…" Alice whispered after Mrs Warren had disappeared.

"What?" I responded, wondering if she was stuck or something.

"I think…I think I like Jasper" Whoa! I was not expecting that in the middle of a Spanish lesson.

"What? As in friends or something more?" I just wanted to double check that I was getting at the right thing.

"Bella, you're so silly sometimes. I mean as in like fancy kinda way but not if you get me. I can't help but smile when his name is mentioned and I always think of him. I liked him since I first ever met him in Phoenix." It seemed to make sense, like their greeting this morning in the car park. By the looks of it, Jasper liked Alice too.

"Well I think Jasper likes you to. I mean…I hadn't even met the guy this morning and you ran straight up to him and hugged him and you also called him a lot the other night…" I said.

"Hmm…I think you're right." She agreed. "So what about you and Edward?" She enquired.

"What about me and Edward?" I asked.

"Well looks to me as if your both getting pretty close." She smiled.

"Alice, Edward and I are just friends. Nothing will probably happen. Nobody wants plain old Bella, besides he said he already found someone new." I sighed. I really liked Edward. Every time I thought of this new girl, the whole in my heart would get bigger.

"Whatever you say Bella but honestly, you should always trust the person that see's the future." She said, tapping her head.

"Yeah…or throw them in a mental home" I muttered, causing Alice to hit me gently across the arm.

"Girls! Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Mrs Warren said, her face going an odd colour of purple/red.

"Yes. You said that our homework was to research traditional Spanish meals" Alice chimed…How the hell had she been listening?

"Right well…pay attention" Mrs Warren grumbled, obviously annoyed that we had caught her out.

The bell chimed throughout the school, signalling the end of the day. Alice and I threw our books into the bag and made our way to the car park to find Edward, Rosalie and Jasper leaning up against the Volvo.

"Hi guys." Alice said. "We ready to go and get killed by our parents?" she joked…except no one laughed. We were all dreading what was awaiting us at home. We said our goodbyes to Jasper and Rosalie and climbed into the car and Edward started the engine.

"Ready to go meet our doom?" Edward joked. Looking at both Alice and I who wore serious expressions. "Right…" He turned the radio on and pulled out of the parking lot. I recognised the song immediately. It was B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams, Airplanes. The chorus lines related to the mood that I was in and I quietly sang along.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
Cause I could really use a wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now"

I would wish that the Cullen's had found me earlier.

**You know what to do…Review =]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ahhh I am currently really nervous! TOMORROW IS A LEVEL RESULTS DAY! :s I'm like bricking it! Haha anyway…Chapter 7! Enjoy**_

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

I was currently sat on the balcony on a sunny Saturday afternoon. The balcony overlooked the back garden and I was watching Alice and Rosalie sunbathing in the garden while Emmett and Jasper played Football. My mind couldn't help but wander back to where Edward was. He had wandered off into the forest a long time ago had he hadn't been seen since. It had been nearly two weeks since the Tanya 'accident'. Carlisle and Esme were not impressed. To add to our detention, we had to be home on time from school, go straight to our rooms, and then eat in silence. Not as bad as I was expecting.

Almost two weeks…which made today Saturday 12th September…meaning that tomorrow was my birthday.

I was in a little world of my own, sitting on the swing seat. My mind wondering what was concealed in the letter that someone had, and which I was going to receive tomorrow. What did my mother want to tell me? I had spent hours laying awake at night, contemplating what could be written. How should I react? Who would give me the letter? I wonder if I should go see Jamie…or maybe Rachel and Daniel. I couldn't believe that I was going to be 16 tomorrow. Edward's door leading to the balcony suddenly opened and Esme stepped out. My heart sunk, I was hoping for Edward.

"Are you ok Darling? You seem abit off" Esme asked sweetly, taking a seat next to me and wrapping an arm around me. Just like a mother should I thought.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about a few things" I sighed, happy to let all my worries out to a person that wouldn't judge me.

"I'm always here if you want to talk Bella" She said.

"I'm just thinking of my birthday. Do you know what the plans are for tomorrow? Alice won't tell me a thing but I want to go see Rachel and Daniel." I confessed.

"Oh ok. Well we have your birthday breakfast with the whole family, and then you get your presents. Then Alice has something planned for the afternoon/dinner." Esme announced. I quickly thought it through…would I have time to escape from Alice after presents?

"Esme…could you help me with something? I mean…if I ask you, then I can't get in trouble?" I asked quickly.

"Let me hear it first, then I'll decide" Esme eyed me suspiciously.

"Well after breakfast and the presents…before Alice's afternoon. If I convince Edward to take me to the Orphanage…would we be allowed? I promise we'll be back in time for Alice" I urged. I really wanted to go.

"Yes you can and I'm sure Edward won't mind taking you. As long as you're back before 2pm and also…if Alice catches you, I didn't know" Esme joked. We both sat their laughing; I leaned my head into Esme shoulder and brought my legs up onto the seat. It was as if I'd always been apart of the family.

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?" Esme questioned. "You've been quiet these past few days and you look quite tired" It was true, the past few days I had been keeping to myself, speaking only if I had to.

"No…nothing else. I just haven't been sleeping properly" I said. I started to feel the tiredness creeping up on me. I slowly closed my eyes and felt the blackness overtake and I was away into the dream world.

**Edward POV**

I arrived back at the house after taking a walk to my meadow. I really needed to clear my head. I had many mixed emotions…about Bella. I always wanted to be near her, and when I wasn't near her, I wanted to call her or text her. I was constantly worrying about her when I wasn't with her…what if she fell over…

I shook my head and tried to find my family in the house. I found Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in the garden, enjoying the sunshine while it lasted. It was rare that the sun was coming out, especially since it was September. Tomorrow was Bella birthday and I had been stressing over what I could get her. I was literally just walking through the school corridors when the idea struck me. I carried on searching for Esme, Carlisle and Bella. I poked my head through Carlisle's office door and found him behind his desk, reading through some of his files.

"Oh hey Edward, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked, looking up from his files.

"I was just looking for Esme and Bella…" I half stated and half questioned. My facial features must have been assuming because it caused him to smile.

"Their up on the balcony Edward" He said, returning back to his files.

I made my way up to the balcony and as I entered my room, I found that the door was open, letting the fresh air into my room. I proceeded to the door and stepped into the sunlight and found Esme and Bella on the swing seat.

"Oh hey honey. You ok?" Esme asked me sweetly.

"Yeah I'm ok. What's up with Bells?" I asked, eyeing the sleeping girl who was tucked under Esme's arms. She looked so peaceful, wrapped up in Esme's side.

"Just tired I think but I've just learnt that she talks in her sleep" Esme chuckled and as if on cue, Bella let out a slow mumble, but it formed no words that made sense. "Edward, could you take her? I have to get started with the dinner" Esme said, and she gently lifted Bella up and I took her place. Bella slowly re-adjusted herself to suit my body and slowly fell back into a deep sleep. Esme walked off and quickly came back with Bella blanket and laid it over the top of her.

"Dinner will be ready about 5." Esme said and she walked back off into the house.

I gently stroked Bella's soft silky hair. I looked over the balcony edge and saw that Emmett and Jasper had eventually stopped playing football and had started to talk to Rosalie and Alice. I wondered when Jasper would grow a set and just ask Alice out. They blatantly liked each other; I never knew two people more suited. I sat there staring at them until the sky started to darken and they made their way inside. I glanced at my watch which said it was 4.50pm. I suppose I had to wake up Bella now for dinner.

"Bells…" I said, gently shaking her. "Bella, wake up"

"Huh…" Bella said groggily. She lifted her head from my side and looked around. I immediately regretted waking her up, I missed the contact.

"Bells, you fell asleep and it's dinner" I informed her.

"Oh...right" She said, pulling her blanket off her and standing up.

**Bella POV**

I stood up too fast and managed to give myself a head rush and because my balance is not that great, I felt myself falling towards the floor all to quickly…But the floor never arrived. I felt two strong arms grab me around my waist and set me back on my feet. I turned around and found that Edward's face was very close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face…silky sweet.

"Um…We better get going…" Edward breathed. He gently let go of my waist and backed away. I slowly turned around and walked into my bedroom. I set my blanket on my bed and followed Edward down to the kitchen…

Alice and I were sat in her room watching a DVD and attempting to get our homework out of the way before tomorrow.

"Bella…I think Jasper may ask me out" She sprang on me suddenly. I looked up from my notepad and tried to think of something to say.

"I um…why?" was the best that I could come up with.

"Because we had this massive conversation today while we we're outside and it was like…amazing!" she chirped. This continued until it was about 11pm. When I finally realised the time, I packed up my books and bid goodnight to Alice and made my way to my room. I placed my books on my desk and pulled my joggers and t-shirt on.

Sh*t I thought…I still had to asked Edward about tomorrow…I wonder if he was still awake? I silently crept from my bedroom and gently opened his door.

"Edward…" I whispered. "You asleep?" I asked into the blackness.

"Yes." I heard a mumble from his bed. I giggled quietly.

"Sorry but can I talk to you?" I asked, still into the blackness.

"Yeah, sure…" he mumbled again…I swear he sounded as if he was about to fall asleep again. I wish I would be able to do that when I returned to my bed, I mean…it would actually be nice to sleep at night and not lay there awake, not knowing what to do.

I crept over to his bed and climbed on top. I felt Edward's hand grab mine and he pulled me underneath the covers.

"Sorry but its cold without the covers" he explained. I hadn't really noticed the cold. We were comfy underneath the covers, facing each other.

"Edward…Would you be willing to take me back to the orphanage tomorrow? I want to see Daniel and Rachel" I asked, uncertain of his answer.

"Of course Bells…Just you and me yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah…except…" I stopped.

"Except what Bella" Edward said, his eyes still closed.

"We have to escape Alice. I've already cleared it with Esme and she said as long as we escape Alice, its ok." I rushed.

"Nothing like a little bit of danger…" he agreed.

"You sure you're okay with this Edward?" I asked but received no reply…

"Edward…" I whispered.

The soft hum of his even breaths reached my ears and I knew he was asleep. I could see his face in the light that filtered through from the window. I slowly raised my hand and gently stroked his cheek. I could feel the darkness threatening to take over once again…I should really go back to my own bed but I was so comfortable here, just 5 more minutes I decided. I now knew what Edward meant about the cold…it was freezing. I could feel the heat radiating of him as if it was calling to me. I slowly scooted closer to him, so that my back was at his chest. I fitted perfectly into the gap that was there and I then felt Edward's arm enclose around my waist, pulling me closer into his body. The darkness was overpowering me and I slowly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**So what do you think? Read and Review? Much Love xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour! Haha, lil bit of French there. Ok, so got my A Level Results…Not too bad I must admit! So, on with Chapter 8…**_

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

I had been awake from about 4 O' Clock this morning from what I could tell from Edward's clock. The time now was 4.45am and I had failed at getting back to sleep. I was tucked under Edward's arm and pulled into his chest and I could feel his steady breathing on the back on my neck. I slowly detangled myself from Edward and sat up. I could see the light filtering through the room from the window and I felt like watching the sun rise. I climbed off the bed and pulled back the curtain just enough so that I could open and walk out the door. As I opened the door, the cold air hit me and I realised that I was only wearing my jogging bottoms and vest top. I searched around the room and came across Edward's jumper. I grabbed it off the floor and pulled it over my head and I had to admit, it swamped me. The sleeves were too long and the end of the jumper stopped just below my bum and I pulled up the hood, letting my hair cascade down one side. Perfect.

I slowly opened the door and left it open ajar and walked over to the balcony edge and leant on the barrier. Today was my birthday. I was officially Sixteen years old. I did not feel like a teenager, Rachel had always said I acted older than I actually was. I wonder if my mum would remember my birthday. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that letter, whoever had it. Deep down inside me, I knew that I would want Edward there when I opened it. The cool, light breeze hitting my face was comforting as I snuggled deeper into Edward's jumper. I had no idea how long I had stood their, thinking through all of these things.

"My jumper suits you" I jumped as Edward's voice came from behind me.

I turned around and laid my eyes on a half naked Edward. He had pulled on some jogging bottoms and I scanned over his body. Even his hair was gorgeous…that just woke up, scruffy look and just to top it off; he raised his arm and ran his hand through his hair. I sighed.

"It was cold and it was the first thing I could find" I admitted, turning back around to face the rising sun. Edward walked forward and I felt him hug me from behind.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you….You still up for ditching Alice today?" I asked, silently hoping that he hadn't.

"Of course! I would never miss a chance to annoy Alice" He said, chuckling.

"Good…but how are we going to get away?" I asked, slightly worried that Alice would catch us.

"Um, I'll think of something" Edward mumbled. "Right, come on Bells. Do you want your present now or later?" He asked, spinning me round.

"Er…Now?" I said, excitedly.

"Come on then" Edward grabbed me by the hand and dragged me back into his bedroom and sat me on the bed. "Close your eyes" he ordered and I closed my eyes.

I felt Edward take my hand and place a box into my palm. I opened my eyes to see a neatly wrapped box, complete with box in my hand. I slowly pulled open the wrapping and opened the box. Within the box was an IPod Classic. I picked it up from out of the box. I was gobsmacked. I turned it over in my hands and found that he had had it engraved with a message on the back.

_Bella, Always part of the family, love Edward x_

I smiled.

"Edward it's amazing." I said.

"Good. Now, you better get back to your room and shower because I think Alice may want to play Bella-Barbie" Edward whispered. Oh god.

"Oh no" I groaned.

I walked to Edward's door and quietly tip-toed across the corridor and into my own room and locked the door. Alice was not playing Bella-Barbie with me. I walked into the bathroom and started the hot water and was soon very clean and walking back into my bedroom wrapped in a big, soft towel. I walked into my closet and started to try and find something decent to wear today.

"BELLA! Open this door now!" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the bedroom door. Oh god.

"No. It's my birthday and I get to choose what I wear" I yelled back. I was not opening that door. I feared if I opened that door, Alice would kill me. She then started knocking repeatedly on my door.

"But Bella!" I heard Alice exclaim. Then this was followed by Edward shouting.

"Alice! It is 7am! Some people actually want to sleep in this house! Bella is old enough to dress herself!" I then heard Edward's door slam, and then Alice stomp off down the stairs. I smiled and silently thanked Edward. I walked back into my wardrobe and I pulled out a pair of light blue, ripped skinny jeans, black knee length boots and a dark blue, navy style tank top and a black cardigan…comfortable and decent. I walked into my bedroom and blow dried my hair, letting in fall into its natural curls when suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

"Alice, if that's you I'm still not letting you in." I warned.

"Bella, it's me." Edward's voice came from the door. I unlocked the door and let him in, glancing at the clock which informed me it was 9am.

"Wow Bella…you scrub up nice" Edward commented. "Ready for breakfast?" I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

We were all sat around the table and we had just finished our breakfast of pancakes, French toast, eggs etc. Everything we could ask for. Esme and Emmett helped clear the plates while Carlisle walked into the cupboard with Edward…I wonder what their up to.

"Right Bella, ready for your presents?" Esme asked just as Edward and Carlisle came out with a few presents in each hand.

"Okay so, this is from Carlisle and I" She said, handing me a small box. I pulled open the box to reveal a bracelet **(**/gifts/twilight-movie-forever-stretch-bracelet** but not the engraving that it says) **and engraved on it was a message that said _Isabella Swan, Always a Cullen._ I smiled.

"Oh it's perfect. Thank you" I got up and hugged Esme and Carlisle. Esme helped me place it on my wrist were it fit perfectly, just as if it was meant to be there.

"My turn!" Emmett yelled. He got up from his seat and then bounced over towards me. I swear he was more excited about my birthday than I actually was. "Here you go Bells" he placed a heavy present into my hand. It was quite a big rectangle shaped but was quite thin…what the hell had he got me? I pulled off the paper carefully and found a photo frame which could be hung on the wall. I turned it over in my hands so that the photo was facing upwards and my eyes watered at the sight. Emmett had made a collage of all the photos that had been taken of me since I had arrived. There were photos of me smiling with Esme and Carlisle, ones of me with Edward, Alice and Emmett, others including Jasper and Rosalie. There were ones of Rachel and David and also Jamie. When I looked into the middle, the image located there made me gasp. It was the picture of my Mother, Father and I when I was 5 hours old.

"It's for your room bells and you can also open it and change the pictures if you like" Emmett said. I got up and immediately hugged him tight around the waist which he returned.

"Thank you" I whispered. I let go of him and then returned to my seat.

"Finally, my turn" Alice said. "I still haven't forgiven you for locking me out this morning." She mumbled and I laughed.

"Oh sorry Alice…I mustn't have heard you" I giggled, catching Edward's eye who laughed.

"Yeah…anyway, here you are" Alice handed me a bulky package and I gently unwrapped it to reveal some clothes which I knew Alice would eventually force me into. I looked at all the clothes and felt as if Alice was trying to get me to be her little Barbie doll.

"C'mon Bells! I want you to try these clothes on and then we can spend the afternoon getting ready for your surprise later on!" She giggled, grabbing hold of my arm and tried to drag me off to my bedroom.

"Alice…I need the loo!" I yelled, which caused Alice to stop abruptly. "I'll meet you in my room yeah?" I suggested, hopeful that Alice would take the bait.

"Oh…but you have a bathroom in your room. That reminds me I need to get my make-up from my room. Bells, you head up to your room and I'll be there in like 5 minutes" Alice said and she skipped off up the stairs.

"Edward!" I said when Alice was out of earshot. "Can we go now please?" I said, hoping that Alice would not hear.

"Yeah" Edward rummaged through his pockets. "Shit…my keys in my room. I'll be back in a minute." He started off to run up the stairs.

"Wait!...Could you grab my coat on the back of my chair?" I asked. My nerves were getting the best of me, what if Alice came down? I really wanted to see Rachel and Daniel.

"Ok…" Edward said and ran off up the stairs.

"Your gonna get caught…"Emmett sang as he walked past me.

"Oh shut up Emmett. We won't get caught." I said, as Edward bounded down the stairs, handing me my jacket and I pulled it on.

"Oh really…" Emmett's eyes glinted in the light and a mischievous smile appeared on his face…oh no…he wouldn't! "BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH EDWARD? RUNNING AWAY?" Emmett's voice thundered through the house. Oh shit.

"BELLA! GET YOUR BUM UP HERE NOW." Alice's voice screeched from upstairs. I could hear her feet bounding down the stairs and corridors of the house.

"Run!" Edward shouted. He grabbed hold of my hand and we sprinted towards the garage, running straight past Esme and Carlisle who just laughed. We made it to the car and climbed in as the Garage door opened to allow us to drive out. Edward started the engine and pulled away and as we drove past the front door, Alice rushed out, staring after the car just as Emmett walked out of the front door. I pulled down the window and waved goodbye.

"We did it." I said, the thrill of running away still rushing through my body.

"Yup, I told you we wouldn't get caught." Edward laughed, as he focused on the road.

"Yeah well Emmett is dead when we get home." I said, I couldn't believe he had done that, it was just so…Emmett!

"Yeah but I also think that you and I may get killed by Alice first." He chuckled. We continued to chat animatedly to each other as the journey pasted.

Edward's car pulled up to the front of the Orphanage and he killed the engine.

"Ready Bells?" He asked. I nodded in response and he climbed out of the car and opened my door for me. I climbed out and took a deep breath and we walked up the porch towards the front door. I could hear the commotion from inside the house, the children screaming and crying and Daniel's voice trying to calm everyone down. I smiled as I remembered the loudness of my old house and how I didn't miss it. I stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door and then took a step back, waiting for someone to answer the door.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a tired looking Daniel with a new child attached to his hip and cuddled up in his arm. He wasn't looking towards the door as he opened it as he was shouting into the house.

"Will you leave that alone Emily? How many times do I have to tell you?" Daniel said, and then he turned around and looked at me and his face looked shocked. "Bella? RACHEL IT'S BELLA!" He yelled into the house.

"Come in Bells!" Daniel said excitedly, opening the door wider to allows us into the house.

"Thanks, I see you have a new arrival then" I commented on the new girl that was curled in his arms.

"Yeah, this is Annie but anyway, Happy Birthday!" Daniel said and pulled me into a one armed hug. "Hello Edward, It's good to see you again" Daniel said, greeting Edward with a handshake.

"Bella!" I heard Rachel gasp. "Is everything ok? What's the matter?" Rachel said concerned. I knew this was because every time I was adopted, then I would always come back to be dumped.

"Nothing Rachel, the Cullen's are perfect. You remember Edward right?" I said, pointing to Edward.

"Oh of course!" Rachel pulled me into the living room while wishing me Happy Birthday and she sat me on the sofa, pulling Edward next to me. Each one of the children that I knew came up and wished me Happy Birthday too.

"Edward, want to help me with some refreshments?" Daniel asked and Edward agreed, leaving me alone with Rachel.

"Now how is the new life?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing, I love the Cullen's so much. They've given me everything that I could want." I smiled.

"Good and what about that Edward. Rather handsome isn't he." Rachel said and I blushed.

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing too" I smiled. He really was.

Just at the moment, Daniel came in and ushered all of the children out and handed something to Rachel, who took it and placed it into her pocket.

"Edward and I are just catching up. We'll be back soon" Daniel explained. Rachel pulled herself out of the armchair and took the place where Edward had been sitting and pulled my hands into hers…_this must be serious._ I thought.

"Now Bella…where do I start?" She sighed. "You've been so like a daughter to me and I'd rather do anything but hurt you but I made a promise to someone a long time ago and now is the time to honour that promise." She said. What the?

"When you were left on the porch, I've told you that your mother left a letter explaining who you were and why you were there but what you mother had also written was a letter for you to receive on your 16th birthday, which of course is today. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Bells. She said, if you were adopted and not told that you were adopted that you weren't to get the letter but of course, you were always here so you get the letter." She said, as she said this she was looking at our hands but then glanced up to my face.

So…she told me. This was what was in her pocket as we speak…the letter from my mother.

"Bells…" She questioned. "Please don't be upset with me…" She whispered, looking as if she was going to cry because she had to keep this from me.

"Oh Rachel" I pulled the fragile woman into my arms. "I'm not upset. Thank you for telling me". Tears formed in my eyes, she must have hated having to keep this from me. I released Rachel and we both wiped our tears away which had fallen down our faces. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a battered letter, which had yellowed in age. She placed this letter in my hand and I flicked it over in my hands and read the perfectly written _Isabella Marie Swan_ on the envelope.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"I'll leave you to read it alone" Rachel said. "Would you like me to send Edward in?" She enquired. I shook my head. I wanted, no needed to do this alone. "Okay poppet, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us" She gently stroked my cheek with her hand and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Could I do it? This letter most likely contained all the answers to the questions I had asked in the past. I pulled my legs up onto the sofa and leaned back, forming a kind of ball. I rested my arm on the side and slowly slipped my nail underneath the opening, which was still sealed, reassuring the niggle in the back of my mind that Daniel and Rachel had not read this letter. I pulled out the thick paper and took a deep breath, preparing myself to read the answers to the questions I had asked so long ago. I close my eyes and slowly, unfolded the letter. I counted to three then opened my eyes…

_**Ooohh I'm bad aren't I? Cliff-hanger! Haha, I'm sorry but this will keep you hooked for the next chapter…Inside the letter! You must hate me if you love this story!**_

_**Read and Review? Much Love xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, sorry didn't update last night. Was very tired after a Saturday night with barely any sleep! My dad is ill so it was a night at the hospital for me! He's all good now though =]**_

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

My eyes landed onto the yellowed paper and I started to read the neat handwriting that occupied the pages.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I know that you may not want to hear from me but I wish to tell you the reasons why you are here. Firstly I would like to apologise for abandoning you, but I know the word 'Sorry' will never be enough. If you are reading this, then it must be your 16__th__ Birthday. Happy Birthday my beautiful girl, I'm sure you've grown into the perfect lady. This also means that I never came back for you, which again, the word 'Sorry' will never be enough. I broke my promise, but it was for the best. _

_Your father and I met in High School. It was the perfect story, graduate and marry and finding out you were on the way. Charlie enrolled in the Army and was taken away from us, but we managed to survive. It wasn't until the day that I received the knock at the door, seeing the Officers standing outside, telling me that your father wouldn't be coming home this time. My world crashed around me, you were the little light keeping me going. We moved into a small 2 bedroom flat in Seattle but it started to falter. _

_Money started to run out, you looked so like Charlie. I've became seriously depressed. I knew that the best for you was to be taken care of by other people so I left you on the porch of an orphanage. I am so sorry Bella. You were and still are my life. Reading this means that you were told that you were adopted. _

_You must know that I had every intention of returning for you. You still are my little light, still leading me through the darkness. I love you so much Isabella. I will find you one day Bella. I still hold that promise to you. One day, when I know where I am heading in life, when I have a steady home, with a proper income. _

_Inside is your birthday present. It's not much but it's something I know that Charlie wanted you to have on your birthday. Happy Sweet Sixteenth Darling_

_With love always, Renee Swan _

_Xx_

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I sat there, staring at the yellowed paper for I don't know how long. My mother had abandoned me because she couldn't look after me, not because she didn't want me. I pulled down the sleeves of my jackets and wiped my eyes. I was sure that my cheeks were puffy, along with my eyes.

I turned over the envelope and a small locket fell out into my palm. I turned it over in my fingers and ran my fingers over the engraved pattern. My fingers fumbled with the lockets lock until I managed to open it. Inside were two images, one was of a man, who I recognised as my father. He was dressed in his Army uniform, smiling away for the camera with Renee at his side. They both looked so happy. The other image that was included was an image of myself as a little girl and Renee and Charlie. We looked like the perfect family…the war that Charlie was in was what had torn it apart.

Fresh tears spilt over the edges of my eyes. I hadn't heard the door opened and close and only registered Edward when had sat beside me, pulling me into his side and sat there until my breathing had calmed down and stopped crying. Edward had read the letter that was from my mother. I folded up the letter and placed it in my pocket, along with the locket.

"You ok Bells?" I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Can we go home now?" I asked. I really wanted to go home and curl up in bed. My father was a hero, just like every other solider out there, risking their lives everyday. Maybe I could find out where he was buried…

"Sure Bella, whatever you want" Edward whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. I composed myself and we walked out into the lobby.

"Thank you for this Rachel" I said as I hugged her goodbye. Edward and I bid Daniel and the other children goodbye and Edward held my hand, rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I was thankful that I had asked Edward to bring me here. Over time, we were gradually growing closer together. The feeling that I had for Edward were stronger than I had ever felt for anyone before. Just looking at his face makes me want to smile.

We walked out onto the porch and walked towards the car. Edward opened my door for me and I slid in. He shut my door and was soon sliding into the driver's seat, rather gracefully I must admit. He squeezed my hand, signifying that he would be there when I needed him. He switched the engine on and we slowly made our way out of the Iron gates.

Just as we were pulling out of the gates, a black Honda Civic Type R with blacked out windows. I could only faintly tell of two people sitting within the car…Maybe they were going to take away another child, into a nice new family. On the journey home, I couldn't shake the Honda from my mind.

Edward switched the engine off as we pulled up into the garage. I climbed out of the car, not waiting for Edward to open my door. I hadn't spoken one word on the way home; I was too wrapped up my thoughts to talk. I was aware of Edward giving me worried glances every now and then but I just kept my eyes focused out of the window.

I walked around the front of the car, about to place my hand on the knob to walk into the house when Edward stopped me.

"Bella…" Edward said. I turned around and leant my head on his chest. His arms closed around me, making me feel safe and warm. "It'll be ok Bells…Come on, we better go face the wrath of Alice" he chuckled. I lips formed a small smile.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Alice yelled as soon as we walked into the living room where Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were sitting. Esme was drawing something on a pad of paper, Carlisle was reading through a text book and Emmett was of course, playing on his Xbox.

"Just out" I mumbled, not really wanting to talk about it. Esme's eyes met my own and she gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Out? Really? You know you didn't have to run away from me! I had the whole day planned out and you ruined it!" Alice nearly screamed.

"Alice Cullen! Watch your mouth. It is Bella's birthday and she is allowed to spend it how she likes" Esme scolded. Alice just screamed and stormed off up to her bedroom.

"Don't worry about her Bella, she'll get over it." Esme said.

"I know" I agreed. "I better get ready for whatever Alice has planned for this afternoon." I mumbled. "I wonder if I can dress myself or not…" I sighed and turned around off up the stairs, listening to Edward laughing back in the living room.

I walked into my bedroom, pulled off my shoes and sat at my desk. I dug my hand in my pocket and pulled out the letter and the locket and placed them on my desk. I glanced at the clock that was flashing 1.45pm. Wow, we'd been out longer than I expected. I decided to at least attempt getting ready for this afternoon. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and did my business and when I walked back out into my bedroom, I saw that the heavens had opened and the rain was pouring down.

I walked into my closet and found a note attached to a bag._ 'Bella, you will wear this' _it said. Damn Alice. I pulled the bag off the hook and placed it on my bed. I pulled out a pair of leggings and pulled them on, a pair of flat, black ankle boots and a white, thigh length t-shirt. It was…cute.

I pulled a brush through my hair and applied a little make-up, attempting to hide the puffy eyes. I looked ok I suppose. I sat in my chair and stared at the locket. I picked it up and opened it up again, running my finger over the picture of Charlie. I wish I could remember him. I closed the locket and tied it around my neck, where it fell just in the right place.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. I glanced up just as Carlisle popped his head through the door.

"You okay Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah…just was a bit overwhelming." I admitted to which he just nodded in response.

"I can imagine. Alice is already flitting around downstairs, getting everything ready. There's balloons and banners everywhere" Carlisle smiled.

"Oh dear. I appreciate it, I really do but I would like a say in things from time to time." I sighed. "Carlisle…could I ask you something?"

"What is it Bella?" His professional side taking over.

"Well…In the letter that my Mom wrote, she said that my Dad was killed in the Army. Would it be possible to try and track his grave?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to say goodbye properly.

"It is possible. I can ring a few colleagues and find out some information for you if you wish" Carlisle offered.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Come on. Lets get downstairs" Carlisle followed me down the stairs. I walked into the living room to find banners and balloons literally everywhere.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone yelled. My eyes looked around at all the smiling faces that were looking straight at me. I could feel the bloody rushing to my cheeks. I scanned the faces that were staring at me. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, a girl from school who I recognised as Angela and another person…Jamie.

"JAMIE!" I screamed and ran forward. A smile erupted onto his face as he picked me up into his arms and span me round just as he always did whenever I saw him.

"Happy Birthday Bells, I've missed you" Jamie said as he set me back on my feet.

"What? Ho-? How did you know?" I asked, completely gobsmacked.

"Well I went back to the Orphanage and Rachel told me that you'd been adopted. I couldn't believe it at first but then I went to your room and it was empty and then I received a phone call from a very small pixie who explained that they were having a party for your birthday and wanted me to come." Jamie explained.

"Thank you Alice" I pulled her into hug.

"It's ok Bella" She smiled as a let her go, all of our previous arguing forgotten.

The afternoon soon turned into night and I had to admit, it was probably the best birthday that I ever had. I walked up stairs to my bedroom to put all my presents into my room, with the help of Jamie.

"Bells, I can't believe how lucky you got" Jamie said amazed. He couldn't believe the size of my room. "Bit of a change from the old room eh?" he joked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either" I said, slumping onto my bed. Jamie walked over and sat next to me.

"Your happy here aren't you?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Of course…it's just, I went back to the orphanage today and Rachel gave me a letter…from my mother" I whispered.

"And what did she have to say for herself?" He asked.

"She said she owned me an explanation and she gave me this." I held up my locket.

"Well it's beautiful Bells…But what else is bothering you? He asked, full of concern. I leant forward and pulled the letter off the desk, giving it to Jamie to read. "Oh well, she had your best interests at heart Bells unlike my mum, dumped me without a word."

"Suppose so…Better get back downstairs or they'll start to worry." I said. I looked at the clock, time had flown by and it was now 9.30.

"Bella! Were gonna get going now. School tomorrow and everything" Rosalie said, with Jasper and Angela standing behind her.

"Oh right yeah…we'll all see you out." I said as we all made our way to the front door.

"I better get going too. I've got myself a place in La Push with a guy called Jacob. He's pretty alright, you should come over sometime." Jamie said.

"Yeah…maybe" I said. After saying goodbye to them, I watched as Jasper and Rosalie climbed into their car along with Angela and then their car disappear in the darkness. The rain had gotten heavier and it was rather cold out. I hugged Jamie and watched him climb into his old, beat up car and wave as he also disappeared into the darkness. I felt my family stand around me. Alice to my left side and Carlisle behind me, with Emmett on his left and Esme behind me, with Edward beside her, we really looked like a family.

Just as we were turning around to walk back into our house, we heard the sound of tyres on the gravel driveway. Myself, Alice and I were already inside the house so the entrance was blocked by the big frames of Edward, Emmett and Carlisle.

"Bella…isn't that the car we saw earlier?" Edward asked…But of course I couldn't' see.

"Hello. May I help you?" I heard Carlisle's professional doctor voice came from somewhere hidden. Esme made her way through the boys to stand at Carlisle side.

"Yes. I was looking for Isabella Swan?" A feminine voice came from the other side of the boys. Alice looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders. I pushed my way through and I popped out the other side. My eyes laid on two people, a man and a woman. The man was tall, had a baseball cap on looked quite sporty. The women looked as if she was searching for something…or someone. She had that desperate look in her eyes.

"I'm Isabella Swan…" I said.

Then I recognised the eyes immediately. My breathing started to become erratic, I could feel myself going dizzy.

"Bella?" The woman said, her eyes looking as if they had found the light that they lost many years ago.

"Mum?" I whispered. This was too much…I could feel the darkness trying to consume me and I let it over take, consuming me and I slipped into the darkness.

_**You like or not? Read and Review? Much Love xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi readers, I've had a pretty strong response from some of you and just want to let you know, that the stuff about Charlie being in the Army and then Renee not having any money…it's all part of Renee's plan! But you'll find out about that if you keep reading.**_

_**Some of you have also said there are a few mistakes, I am very sorry for this but I don't have a Beta so yeah…**_

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

The blackness around me started to fade, a bright white light shone straight above me, slightly blinding me. Suddenly the bright light disappeared and I was left in the pitch black again. I could feel something soft underneath my body…I was laying down. Why was I lying down? The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to Jamie…

My limbs felt heavy as I tried to move. Why couldn't I move? I felt something move my hand…someone was holding my hand. I became aware of faint voices talking around me.

"She just fainted. I think it was just the shock that's all." I heard Carlisle's faint voice, more like a whisper, far away.

"Are you sure? Why did she faint?" I heard Esme's worried voice.

"It's her mind's way of protecting itself…" Why did my mind need protecting?

_Think Bella! Think!_ I forced my mind. Why was I protecting myself? Saying goodbye to Jamie…watching him drive away… _damn why can't I remember!_ I thought. Wait…The Honda Civic… the headlights…My mother.

My body shot straight up so that I was sitting up. My eyes were wide open and I found myself gasping for breath. I realised that I was on my bed, safe in my room.

"Bella!" I heard people shout from beside me…I wasn't sure who. I was fixed on the fact that my mother was somewhere in this house. She came back for me…exactly when I didn't want her too.

"Bella…Breath for me…" Carlisle professional voice became clearer as he flashed a light into my eyes. "Ok…Everyone out the room please so Bella can relax" I heard him speak. My eyes were fixed on the opposite wall; I don't think that I had even blinked yet.

"Edward…" I whispered. I didn't want Edward to leave. I wanted…no I needed him with me. Edward was the person who was holding my hand; I could feel the tingling from where Edward's skin was meeting my own.

"It's ok Bells, I'm not going anywhere." I heard him whisper near me. I felt his arm wrap around me, attempting an awkward hug because I was frozen into place. "Bella…Please talk to me" He asked quietly.

"Edward, I'm going to leave you to it and sort out downstairs…" Carlisle said, gently closing the door.

"My mum is downstairs Edward" I said…obviously I was still in shock.

"I know…you gave us all a pretty big shock. One minute you were standing, the next I'm catching you before you hit the floor. You nearly killed me from shock Bells" Edward admitted.

A small smile broke my lips apart. "Sorry…wasn't exactly planning on that" I joked.

My eyes left the wall opposite and I turned my head so that I was facing Edward. My shoulders started to relax as the information sunk in. My mum was downstairs… it didn't seem real, it felt as though my world had just come crashing down around me.

"What's the time?" I asked…it was pretty random but I wasn't sure how long I had been pasted out for.

"It's just after 10 Bells…" Edward said. His eyes were full of concern, searching for some sort of reaction to the situation that was lurking downstairs.

"My mother has the nerve to come waltzing back into my life after 12 years! How dare she?" Anger boiled inside me.

"Bella calm down. Honestly, she could have done it a lot better than the way she did" Edward tried to calm me down.

"Edward! This is not a time to be calm!" I almost yelled. I rose from my bed and pulled back on my shoes which someone had taken off. "Who on earth is the guy that's with her?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella, I haven't spoken to her." Edward admitted.

"Yeah, well it's about time I better." I said. Turning on my heel, I threw open my bedroom door and stormed down the stairs. I could hear Edward running after me, trying to persuade me to stop.

"Bella, please think about this." Edward begged me. He ran in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks.

"I have Edward; I've had 12 years to think about it." I said, storming around him and down the other set of stairs with Edward hot on my heels.

I made it down to the ground floor without having an accident which oddly surprised me. I walked around the ground floor, searching for Renee. I found Alice and Emmett in the kitchen, both staring at the glasses of water that were sat in front of them. God, if I wasn't in a bad mood, I'd have laughed at them.

"Where is she?" I asked. Causing Alice and Emmett to look straight at me

"Living room" Alice whispered. "Why? Bella what are you going to do?" Alice asked, concerned.

I ignored Alice's question and stormed off toward the living room. I threw open the door and came across Carlisle and Esme sitting on one couch and opposite was my mother and the guy that was with her looking concerned.

"Bella…Are you feeling better?" Esme asked. Standing up and walking over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"I feel fine Esme, Thank you" I said, rather rudely. I didn't mean for it to come out rude…I loved Esme to bits.

"Bella…" Renee whispered. She rose from her place on the sofa and stood in front of me. "How are you?"

"How are you? Is that all you have to say?" I spat at her. "I was a lot better before you turned up."

"Isabella! Apologise now!" Esme almost shouted.

"No I won't apologise to her! What right do you have to come here today and ruin my birthday?" I turned to Renee.

"I said I would come back for you Bella…I promised." Renee whispered.

"You made that promise 12 years ago. I sat at those Iron gates every single day waiting for you to walk back into my life." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella…" She whispered. "I always meant to come back!" Her voice was starting to get louder. "You have no idea how hard it was for me! Charlie died and I only had you"

"Stop lying! I know for a fact that if a soldier dies in the war, you get compensation. They wouldn't have let us starve!" I yelled.

"You know what Bella, you don't know anything." Renee said.

"Oh I know a lot. I know that you must have loved me so much to abandon me on a porch in the middle of December with only a blanket!" Esme gasped at this bit. I guess Rachel hadn't told her that.

"That is enough!" Roared Carlisle "Renee I think that it is best that you left" Carlisle attempted to cool the situation down.

"I'm not leaving without what belongs to me…" Renee said. The guy who was still sat on the couch stood up and whispered something into her ear. "No Phil, I will not be quiet."

"What belongs to you? That's nothing then because I certainly don't belong to you. You know I only got adopted about a month ago? Because I was too busy holding onto the fact that you would come back for me! I wish you never wrote me that letter so go on, do what Phil says and be quiet" I said, I couldn't believe the nerve of her.

"Renee, please leave our house immediately. You are not only upsetting my daughter, but you are upsetting my wife and my other children." Carlisle said, turning red in the face. He walked towards the front door and pulled it open, waiting for Renee and Phil to exit.

"Bella is not your daughter" Renee whispered. She held Phil's hand and they both walked towards the door but just before they walked out, Renee turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you so much baby. I will come back for you, I promise". They turned around and walked back into the darkness towards their car and Carlisle shut the door on them.

Carlisle ushered me and Esme into the living room, and Esme and I sat on the sofa, waiting for Carlisle to return from talking to Emmett, Alice and Edward. Esme never spoke a word until Carlisle walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Bella…That behaviour is not acceptable in this house, no matter who the guest is" Carlisle started. "I know that you have had a long day and I do not blame you for your outburst." He continued.

"Did she really leave you in the middle of winter on a porch?" Esme whispered. I could only nod. Esme's arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards her chest. "I'm so sorry Bella" She whispered.

"It's not your fault Esme." I mumbled. "Carlisle…you called me your Daughter" I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"That's because you are one of my children now Bella." He walked forward and sat the other side of me and wrapped his arms around Esme and myself. I felt like part of a family here and Renee had come and ruined it.

"Please don't let her take me…" I whispered. I really didn't want to go. "I want to stay here". Tears were streaming down my face; I had only just found my family. I didn't want my old one back. "There must be some laws against her taking me." I said.

"There is. We have legally adopted you Bells, without going through the courts. There is no way Renee has any legal custody of you, she gave up that right the day she left you" Carlisle said. I don't know how long we sat like that for but it seemed like hours.

"Bella, come on. You should get to bed. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to." Esme said. I walked hand in hand with her up to the first floor where she bid me goodnight and walked into her own room. Just as I was walking past Emmett's room, Alice and Emmett opened the door and my eyes set upon a red-eyed Alice and a sad Emmett.

"Please don't leave Bella" Alice whispered. Emmett wrapped his arm around his baby sister, trying to stop her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere hopefully" I said and wiggled my way into their hug. After saying goodnight to Emmett and Alice, I made my way up to my bedroom. Edward's door never opened…

I pulled a brush through my hair and I took off the locket that had been my birthday present and placed it on my desk. I pulled my clothes off and pulled on my blue chequered pyjama bottoms and white vest top. I turned off my main light and turned on my lamp beside my bed. I climbed in and sat there. I had never felt so alone. Why hadn't Edward come and seen if I was ok? Did he want me to leave? Why did Renee have to come and ruin everything? I looked around my room and everything felt so big…

I climbed out of my bed and snuck across the landing and knocked gently on Edward's door.

"Come in" I heard Edward call from inside.

I opened his door slowly and I saw him pacing around his room. As soon as his eyes found me, he walked across the room and I was immediately pulled into his chest. My arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders. The tears started to escape over and run down my cheeks and I felt my feet leave the floor and I wrapped them around Edward's waist. He walked over to his bed and sat down, pulling my close to his chest.

"Don't let her take me Edward, please…" I begged. I didn't want to leave.

"I won't Bella I promise" He whispered and kissed the top of my head. "Do you wanna stay in here tonight?" He asked, I wondered if he sensed that I felt so alone.

We sat there for a long time. Edward was leaning against the headboard and I was snuggled into his chest. Edward slowly detangled himself from me and pulled off his t-shirt and walked into his bathroom to change into jogging bottoms. He picked me up and pulled the covers back and we climbed in. Before climbing into bed, he turned off the light I had left on in my bedroom and also the main light in his room, switching on his bedside light.

"I'm sorry Edward…" I said, I turned over and faced him.

"It's not your fault Bella." He said, running a hand over my cheek. His face edged closer to mine, and I slowly leant forward, our lips met. His lips were just as soft as I had imagined so many times in one of my day dreams…expect this was better. It was all over before it had begun and Edward pulled away and then kissed me on my nose. I snuggled deeper into his chest and deeper into the thick duvet that covered us.

"Love you Bells" Edward whispered, before I could hear his steady breathing, signifying that he had fallen asleep.

My thoughts were a mess…Edward kissed me, my mother came back…A lot had happened in one day.

Edward…I was running my finger nails across his chest lightly. I didn't ever think I could live with not seeing him everyday…even if it was for just one minute. What happened if Renee went through the courts to get me back? So many things ran through my mind…

"Love you too Edward" I whispered before the darkness over took once again.

_**Read and Review like normal yus?**_

_**Thanks =]**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello =] Gah, haven't updated in a while but I've finished all my holiday homework and decided on my University Courses for next year! YAY**_

_**Anyway… It's a long chapter!**_

**Chapter 11**

**Bella POV**

I woke early in the morning because of Edward turning over in his sleep. His bronze hair messier than usual, his mouth slightly parted. It made me chuckle silently. I turned over so that I was facing the window and pulled the cover up. Attempting to force myself back to sleep, trying to suppress the memories of yesterday.

My attempt was futile, no matter what I tried; I couldn't get rid of the memories of yesterday. I sat up and grabbed Edward's jumper and pulled it on. I climbed off the bed and quietly exited the room, quickly walking into my own, grabbing a hair tie and pulling my hair into a rough ponytail. The house was eerily quiet, with my family still asleep. I could hear my bare feet pitter pattering along the marble floor. I wandered all the way down to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water and climbing onto a stool. I set the water in front of me and tried to figure this situation out.

My mother had returned for me.

The woman that was supposed to love me unconditionally

The woman that abandoned me

There must be laws against her taking me…I was 16 now. My views and feeling would be taken into account. The Cullen's had legally adopted me. I knew nothing about my mother; I didn't know where she lived, who that Phil guy was. Carlisle and Esme had given me so much; they approached me instead of a cute, small child. They wanted me.

It was then and there that I decided that I was going to stay with the Cullen's, no matter what happened.

"Oh Bella" Esme gasped. "You scared me" She said, not expecting me to be sat in the kitchen at… 5.45am.

"Sorry Esme couldn't sleep." I said, still staring at the glass of water in front of me.

"It's alright Honey. I know you must have a lot on your mind." Esme fussed around the kitchen, putting the kettle on and getting the cups out. "Do you want a warm drink?" She asked and I nodded in reply. I had only just realised how cold it was in the kitchen, even with a jumper on. The kettle boiled and she placed a hot chocolate in front of me, pulling up the stool next to me.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"I'm staying here Esme. I don't want my mum to take me." I said, a single tears slipping over my cheek. Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Ok Bella. You're not going anywhere, not if you don't want to." We sat and chatted until Carlisle came down for his breakfast before going to work for his 6.30am shift.

"You going to school today Bells?" Carlisle asked, while putting his jacket on.

I shrugged. Did I want to go to school? It might take my mind off the situation I suppose and it may be better than staying at home on my own.

"I might as well, a good distraction" I said. I grabbed the cereal and poured myself a bowl. I guess it would be breakfast before showering this morning.

I was sat in Biology, one of the only lessons that I had on my own. Alice was in General Studies, which was probably one of the most pointless subjects known to man-kind. I was twirling my pen around in my fingers, while staring at the board. Thank god it was the last lesson of the day. I just wanted to sit on the sofa, with a chocolate bar and a stack of movies.

The bell eventually rang and it couldn't have come sooner. Mike was beginning to bug me, asking how my birthday was, what I got etc. I was getting very temped to shout in his face, he was pissing me off that much. I packed all my books away and slung my bag over my shoulder. Unfortunately for me, Mike hadn't got the hint that I didn't like him and followed me out of the classroom and into the corridors.

"Bella" I heard Jasper call.

"Bye Mike, see you tomorrow" I turned around and said to him, hoping that this time he would get the hint and thankfully, he did.

"Oh right…Cya Bella" Mike waved and turned and walked off towards the school exit. I turned and walked over to Jasper and now Rosalie, as she just appeared.

"Hey…where are the others?" I asked, looking around. I usually met them outside by the car.

"Oh um…not sure, I think Alice is outside." Jasper wouldn't look me in the eye and Rosalie was looking at her nails.

"Oh Right…and Edward?" I asked. What was up with him?

"Nothing…So wanna do something after school Bells?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um…not sure what I'm doing." I turned on my heel and headed for the exit to the car park.

"Bella! Wait" I heard Jasper call and then Rosalie scold him for letting me get away. I threw open the door and headed towards were we had left the Volvo this morning. My eyes landed on Alice, sitting on the hood of the Volvo. I walked over and stood in front of her.

"Hey Bells" her musical voice came. "Pull up a seat; I have no idea where Edward is" I climbed onto of the bonnet and we watched as the car park became emptier and emptier and until our car was the last in the lot.

"Where the hell is Edward?" I asked Alice. By now it had started to drizzle and neither of us had keys to the car.

"I have no idea but when he turns up. He is dead" Alice mumbled. My phone vibrated within my pocket and I pulled it out, opening the new message.

_Bella, I'm sorry for making you wait. I thought I could make it back in time for the bell. Spare keys are under the wheel arch. See you at home, Edward x_

"That bastard!" Alice screeched after I read the message out loud. "I'm 15! I can't drive and you only turned 16 yesterday!"

"Well…Jamie may have given me some lessons when we were bored one day…" I admitted. It was true. "Jamie had just bought his first car and offered to give me some lessons" I returned my eyes back to phone and replied to Edward's message.

_We are drenched Edward! You could have told us before! You are going to explain when we get home. Bella x_

Alice and I climbed off the hood. Our hair was now soaked through and dripping down our backs. Our clothes were ruined and all because of Edward. We both checked the wheel arches and Alice discovered the keys and she threw them at me. We climbed in the car and it felt weird sitting in the driver's seat without Jamie next to me. I put the keys in the ignition and we were on our way home.

"I can't actually believe Edward is letting you drive his car home. He never lets anyone drive it." Alice exclaimed. I couldn't believe it either. We pulled into the driveway of the house and it looked normal. I killed the engine and we climbed out into the pouring rain. We looked like drowned rats as we sprinted up the stairs and into the lobby.

"Oh my god! What happened to you two?" Esme exclaimed, rushing over to us.

"Edward happened." I stated, the wet clothes were causing me to shiver violently as well as Alice.

"He-e abandoned us after school. Only told us where the keys were until later" Alice stuttered. "Is he home?" She asked.

"No he's not. Right, showers both of you. Then you can come down to the living room and I'll light a fire and get you blankets." Esme ordered, taking our wet jackets and hanging them up.

Alice and I slowly made our way upstairs, careful of the marble floor with our wet shoes. I continued up the stairs and into my own room. I pulled off the wet clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I ran the hot water and stepped in. The water felt good on my cold skin and I could feel myself warming up slowly. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and scrubbed my body clean. I shut off the water and wrapped the soft towel around my body. It was amazing to feel clean, to see the dirt wash away like that, I just wished my problems could be washed away that easily. I pulled on my jogging bottoms and long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of socks. I blow dried my hair and grabbed my blanket, making my way towards the living room.

I found Alice already settled on the sofa, wrapped up in thick blankets with the fire going. She opened up the blanket and I wiggled in next to her. Esme brought us more blankets and Alice and I sat and watched films for the rest of the afternoon. After a while, Esme came in and sat with us.

"So where is Edward?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours Esme" I asked, leaning my head on Alice's shoulder.

"Oh right. By the way, Emmett called. He said College is amazing…" Esme informed us. "And Carlisle is working an extra shift; there was an accident in Seattle so he'll be home late."

Time passed and Esme made dinner and we sat and ate in front of the TV, since it was just us girls. 9 O' Clock rolled around and Edward was still not back. Carlisle had returned at 8.30 and worries were starting to set in. I opened a new message on my phone and selected Edward's name.

_Edward, Where are you? Call me x_

It was simple bit I was starting to worry. Time passed very slowly. Carlisle began ringing around, asking if anyone had seen Edward but no luck. The phone in the hallway broke the silence that was hanging over the house. Carlisle dashed towards the phone and answered.

"Cullen Residence, Carlisle speaking" He said in his professional tone. He paused to let the caller on the other end speak. "Oh thank god. Thank you. Yes I will be there immediately. Good-bye"

"That was the Police Station. Apparently, Edward is waiting to be collected." Carlisle grabbed his keys and pulled on his coat. I breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe…but in a police station. Carlisle left the house and it seemed like forever until we heard the crunch of the stones underneath the tyres. We heard the car doors slam and then the front door was opening to reveal Carlisle and a very tired, beat up Edward.

Esme gasped when she saw the state of Edward's face. My hand flew to my mouth. He had dried blood from many different cuts and grazes. He had a gash just above his eyebrow and a cut lip, along with a bruised cheek.

"Edward! What on earth happened?" Esme said, fusing over her son's face. She led him over to the kitchen and sat him on a stool. Carlisle appeared with his medical kit and started to sort out his face.

Esme, I think we can wait until I've cleaned up his face" Carlisle said.

"Of course, Edward do you want something to eat?" He shook his head. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him it would be okay.

"Right, girls" Esme addressed us. "Bed for you two I think. Come on, no excuses" her voice was firm and she guided us towards the stairs.

"Wait…" I walked into the living room and grabbed my blanket. Alice and I started to climb the stairs and Esme returned to the kitchen.

"Bella" Alice whispered. She placed a finger in front of her mouth, telling me to be quiet. She turned around and headed back down the stairs, tip-toeing towards the kitchen door, she hid just behind the door and I followed just behind her and we settled in behind the big flower pot, where we wouldn't be spotted. Thankfully Esme and Carlisle hadn't shut the kitchen door so we could hear their conversation easily.

"Now your face is cleaned up, are you going to tell us what happened?" Carlisle's stern voice came from the kitchen.

"And why you left Bella and Alice in the pouring rain without telling them where the keys were? They were nearly blue when they got in Edward!" Esme continued. She paused, waiting for Edward to speak.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his voice low.

"You don't need to apologise to me. You need to apologise to the girls. Now, explain" Esme continued.

"I got let out of my class early since I had already done the subject back in Phoenix so there wasn't much point in me being there…" He said. "I thought I'd wait for the others outside, since it wasn't raining. I know I had about 45 minutes to wait but…" he hesitated.

"But…" Carlisle prompted.

"But as soon as I got outside, I noticed two people waiting at the gate. It was Renee and that Phil guy. I put the keys under the wheel arch, just in case." He said.

My hand flew to my mouth. They had been outside my school? Alice's arms wrapped around me and we continued to listen to what Edward had to say.

"What do you mean? They were waiting for Bella?" Esme said quickly.

"Yeah, I walked over to them and asked them what they wanted. They said they wanted to talk to Bella." He sighed. "I said they should call and not just turn up. I didn't notice how big Phil actually was yesterday…He's like bigger than Emmett." Bigger than Emmett…Well I could see that now.

"Get to the point Edward, what happened to your face?" Carlisle said.

"I'm getting there. Phil didn't like the way that I spoke to Renee apparently and he started to get angry. They were saying all this stuff about Bella and I said that Bella wasn't going anywhere with them…then Phil hit me."

Phil hit Edward? Anger boiled inside me. How dare they ruin my birthday, turn up at my school and then hit Edward! I was about to spring from the hiding place when Alice pulled me back down.

"Shhh…I know your angry but we'll get in trouble" She whispered.

"What?" Roared Carlisle. "What else happened? This isn't the result of one hit Edward."

"Well…He obviously didn't like what I had to say because I know for a fact that Bella doesn't want to go anywhere." He said. "I got up from the floor and he lunged at me. I took off running down the street and then Renee and Phil drove off in their car. I don't know how long I ran for but I only realised the time after I stopped so I texted Bella. I was on my way back when their car pulled up again and then he hit me again. Some one called the police and he was dragged off me…" He said.

"Oh Edward" Esme said. "You should have called; we would have come and got you"

"I know Mom, I'm sorry." He said with his voice low.

"Right Edward, bed for you." Carlisle said.

"Night Mom, night Dad" Edward said and made his way out of the kitchen, walking straight past Alice and I without noticing our presence.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? Renee and Phil cannot keep showing up like this. Bella's already panicking as it is" Esme concerned voice floated out from the kitchen.

"I know Esme. We'll have to make sure that she's never left alone, not until this situation has been fixed." Carlisle said. "But on the other hand, there is some good news."

"What's that?" Esme asked. I could hear glasses clinking within.

"I contacted a few people today while on my break. Now, I've figured out that according to the dates Charlie died somewhere around 2008/2009 and I have a few people looking into where is grave it and it should be possible to find him soon enough." Carlisle said.

This was way too much information to process in one night. My head began to hurt and I brought my hand up to rub my forehead.

"Come on Bella" Alice whispered. We rose slowly from our hiding place, careful of not knocking anything over. We quickly ran up the stairs and into our separate bedrooms. I sat carefully on my bed. _They wouldn't stop until they had me, would the_y? I thought to myself. I didn't want to leave. They knew where to find me and they knew where I would be.

I had to get out of here. The walls of my bedroom where causing me to feel claustrophobic, my breathing became quicker and shorter. I ran to my wardrobe and pulled on my plimsolls and pulled the making jacket to my jogging bottoms. A knock at my door sent my heart into panic mode.

"Bella…It's me." Edward's voice came from the other side. I ran over to my bed and quickly slid under the covers, switching the light off as I went and closed my eyes, evening out my breathing to imply I was asleep. I heard the door open and then Edward's footsteps closing the gap between him and my bed.

"I'm sorry Bella…" he whispered. His lips met my forehead and I smelt his sweet breath against my cheek. _Please leave_ I thought. I knew it was mean but I really wanted to escape. He soon left my bedroom, closing the door behind him and I heard his door shut after him. I threw the covers off my body and pulled the hood of my jacket up, hiding my face.

I grabbed a pen and paper from my desk and wrote a quick message; I intended to be back before morning but just in case anyone found me missing. I also picked up a small scrap of paper, with something scribbled on it. I scanned over it and then shoved it into my pocket.

_Don't worry, I just need some space, Bella x_

I placed the note on my pillow and slowly opened my door. Tears were once again threatening to fall down my face.

I crept down the halls and staircases, silently hoping that no one would need any water. I made my way through the empty house in the darkness, thankful that my clumsiness wasn't preventing me. I opened the box that kept the car keys and picked out the keys for the small Vauxhall Corsa which Esme and Carlisle had bought. The car was small and the quietest car that we owned. I slipped into the garage and opened the door manually, not risking waking anyone up. I climbed into the car and drove slowly out onto the gravel. I quickly shut the garage door and then I was off onto the main roads, I was grateful that Jamie had given me a few lessons before I had turned 16. The tears started to fall while I was driving.

I glanced at the clock, it was only 11.30…he would still be awake. I was going to the one place that my mother couldn't know about. It took me about 15 minutes to get to La Push. I pulled up outside the address that was in my pocket and I attempted to wipe the tears away, but leaving my cheeks stained. I checked the address again and was grateful to see that the lights were still on within the house. I climbed from the car and locked it, making my way over to the front door.

I knocked twice on the wooden door, hoping that he would be the person to answer. I had no such luck. A guy who had tanned skin and looked Native American answered the door.

"Hey…Can I help you" his ruff voice asked, looking me up and down. I was about to open my mouth to speak when the person I was looking for appeared behind the Native American.

"Who is it Jake?..." he asked, not looking. He glanced up and stopped. "Bells?"

"Hey Jamie…" I whispered. I walked forward and hugged him around his waist.

"Bella, what happened? Why aren't you at home?" he asked, pulling me towards the living room.

I told Jamie everything that had happened since he had left yesterday. When I was finished, he sat there looking shocked. Surprisingly, it was Jake who spoke up first.

"Don't worry. She can't find you here…I brought you a blanket" He handed me the blanket and I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. I pulled the cover over myself. I would return before they woke up in the morning…

**Edward POV**

I had no idea how long I tried to sleep for. I looked over at the clock at it flashed 2.45am. I was worrying about Bella… What was going through her mind? I wanted to see her but she was asleep. I felt so bad for leaving her and Alice in the rain. If they had got ill, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I rolled over in my bed many times, trying to tempt sleep into taking me but kept failing. I had to see Bella, just be near her.

I crept from my bed, and snuck across the landing. Bella's door was open ajar and I could see the light filtering through…maybe she was awake? I knocked gently on the door but there was no reply. I pushed the door opened and revealed an empty bedroom.

"Bella…" I said, waiting for a reply but nothing came. I began to feel anxious…maybe she was in the bathroom or downstairs…I walked to the bathroom, nothing. Then the wardrobe…nothing. I turned in a circle in her room. She had to be downstairs. My eyes flickered to something on her bed, a piece of paper.

I picked it up and read it _'Don't worry, just need some space, Bella x_' oh no…

"Mom!" I yelled, running to the second floor, turning on the lights as I went. "MOM!" I yelled louder. My mom appeared at her bedroom door with Carlisle close behind.

"What on earth Edward? You realise it's nearly 3am!" Esme said, rubbing her eyes. Alice's door opened to reveal a sleepy pixie.

"What's going on?" she mumbled.

"Bella's gone…" I whispered. I shoved the note towards my parents.

"Oh no…" Alice gasped. "She can't have…"

"Why? How? Alice what are you on about?" Esme asked, Carlisle already rushing to get dressed.

"Bella and I overheard everything you said Edward…about Phil." Alice whispered. Oh crap!

The next few minutes were a rush, everyone was getting dressed and discussing idea's to where Bella could have gone. It was my fault…all my fault.

"What if Renee and Phil find her?" I said…

"They won't Edward…" Carlisle said, but he had no way of knowing that for sure.

_**What do you think? Yes or No? I'm having a few problems thinking of what I should do in the next chapter so if you could give me some idea's it would help a lot! **_

_**Read and Review…Much love xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Two posts in one day! Yeah!**_

_**Right, some of my reader/reviewers have some very strong opinion's on Bella's actions, saying that she is stupid etc but I would like you to put yourselves in her shoes…**_

_**Anyway, This has a few different POV in but I usually stick to one POV but I thought that this would include more detail.**_

_**Also, I would like to thank you for all who has stuck this far with my story.**_

**Chapter 12**

**Jamie POV**

"Jamie…you don't think that they'll send me back do you?" Bella whispered. She thought the Cullen's were going to send her back?

"Oh god Bella, I doubt it…I mean, they love you and if they do, as soon as your 18, you're living with me" I said. "You are the luckiest girl in the world Bella. I wish they had found me" I confessed.

I was utterly gobsmacked when Bella turned up at my door; she was the last person I expected to turn up at nearly midnight. Bella had fallen asleep on the sofa about 15 minutes ago… it was 3am now.

Jake and I were currently sat at the table discussing what to do.

"I'm gonna call the Cullen's…They've probably noticed she's gone." I said, grabbing my mobile from the counter. I scrolled through my contacts until I reached the number that had recently been added to my phonebook.

"Good idea…You know, she probably came here because it's the last place Renee would think to look" Jake said, scratching his head. "I know you've spoke about Bella but damn, she's been through a lot for her age. She looks as if she is 18, not 16."

"I just can't believe she came back…I mean, I've known Bella since she arrived. She waited ages for her mum to come and now…Renee is acting like a bitch." I sighed and pushed the call button on the Cullen's house number. The phone rang and rang…until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" a desperate voice said from the other side. I recognized it as Edward.

"Edward? It's Jamie" I said, not knowing if he would recognize my voice.

"Jamie? Oh hi…" He sounded out of breath.

"Listen, Bella's with me…She turned up at my house and now she's asleep on the sofa…" I paused, not knowing if to continue or not.

"Thank god!" Edward exclaimed. "We'll be over soon…Thanks" He ended the call, right about now I wanted to crawl into bed but they were coming to collect Bella.

"Their gonna be here soon" I said to Jake. "It's not like Bella to do this…Renee must have really shook her up."

"Yeah…look Jamie, I have work in the morning…Well in 4 hours so I'm gonna head to bed. Tell Bella she is welcome anytime, as long as someone knows where she is" He joked.

"Yeah..." Jake walked off towards the stairs and I heard the wooden floor boards creak under his weight.

**Edward POV**

She was at Jamie's? At least we wasn't wondering on the streets…How had she got their though?

"Dad, she's at Jamie's" I called through the house. We were about the leave the house when the phone had rung.

"Good" Carlisle sighed. Esme and Alice running behind him. "How on earth did she get there?"

"The car Carlisle…the Vauxhall keys are gone." Esme said. "I thought you had moved them…or given them to Bella for her late birthday present"…It was true, Bella's main present had been a car but with all the commotion, there hadn't been time to give it to her.

"Right, Edward we're going to go in your Volvo and I'll drive the other car back. Alice bed now, you have school soon and Esme, try not to worry." Carlisle ordered and his kissed his wife goodbye and we made our way to the garage.

"I guess the situation was more than she could handle…" Carlisle said as we were driving to La Push with Jamie's address in our hand. "Although she could have handled the situation better of course" I just wanted to get to Bella, I pushed my foot further down on the accelerator, forcing the car to go faster.

"Carlisle…Don't be too harsh on her. I mean, she hasn't seen her mum in 12 years and now she's suddenly back, with a new man and trying to get her back just after she found a home she's happy with" I said.

"I know…I just wish Bella would talk and not suppress everything" He sighed. We pulled up in front of Jamie's house. It was small, and the kitchen light was on. I killed the engine behind the Vauxhall. We climbed out and walked towards the door. Carlisle knocked on the door and soon a figure appeared who I recognised as Jamie.

"Hey Carlisle, Edward" he nodded, opening the door wider, allowing us access to his house. "She in the living room" He pointed to a door just off to the left. I started forward towards the door and saw Bella asleep underneath a blanket. I walked forward and crouched next to her. I noticed that she had a habit of talking in her sleep.

"No…" She mumbled. "Don't take me" She whispered. I gently stroked her cheek, soothing her back into a peaceful sleep.

I overheard Carlisle and Jamie talking in the kitchen. "Listen, I would have called earlier but she was crying and I couldn't get her to stop. She thinks your going to take her back…Look, I know you're her new family but she is my little sister and I refuse to see her hurt again" Jamie said. Bella really thought that we would dump her like all the other families had?

"Thank you Jamie and I understand your concern but Bella isn't going anywhere. We aren't going to give up on her" Carlisle said. "Thank you again Jamie" He and Carlisle shook hands and he came towards me in the living room.

I gently pulled back the blanket on Bella and fished in her pockets for the keys and I then handed them to Carlisle. I covered Bella back over with the blanket and tried to wake her up.

"Bells…" I shook her gently. "Bella, wake up" I said.

"mmm" she groaned. "Edward?" she mumbled, rolling over in her sleep. I sighed and picked her up in my arms.

"It's me…Were going home" I said, cradling her to my chest.

"I can walk Edwar-" She trailed off; obviously she couldn't since she was too tired. We bid goodbye to Jamie and Carlisle opened the passenger door of my Volvo and I lowered Bella in, fastening her seat belt.

"Carlisle…look" I said, pointing to a car further down the street. It was the Black Honda Civic that belong to no other than Renee and Phil.

"You have to be kidding me?" Carlisle said "There's nobody in it…They must live near here. Come on, let's get home" He patted me on the arm and walked over to the Vauxhall. I climbed into the Volvo and started the engine, turning on the heating and making sure Bella was ok. I drove slowly home, not wanting to risk going fast with Bella in the car. I pulled into the driveway behind Carlisle and was soon carrying Bella into the house.

"Oh thank god…Is she ok?" Esme asked, rushing to my side. "Put her on the couch Edward"

"Yeah, just tired I think." I said and I lowered her onto the couch.

"Bella…wake up honey" Esme said gently, shaking her awake. Bella stirred and she soon sat up, keeping her eyes fixed on her hands.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. I took a step back, allowing Esme and Carlisle to talk to Bella alone. I walked off to the staircase and up to my room. It seemed like forever until I heard Bella and Esme's footsteps heading towards her room… I climbed into bed, waiting for Esme to leave.

**Bella POV**

"I'm sorry" I whispered, keeping my gaze locked on my fingers. I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward backing out of the room. I didn't want him to leave…I needed him.

"Bella…You cannot just leave like that" Carlisle started but Esme continued.

"You must talk about these things Bella and not hide them otherwise things could happen" Esme said, sitting next to me. "And plus, stealing your own birthday present…" my what?

"Wha-?...That car is mine?" I gawked. No body had ever given me such an expensive, amazing present. I couldn't believe that I had stolen my own car…I knew it was silly, but I was desperate.

"Yes, we bought Emmett and Edward car's for their 16th, it's only right that you get one too but now, since your apart of this family, you must abide by our rules and follow our punishments. Therefore, you have no TV, home from school and finish your homework and no shopping trips with Alice" Esme finished. No shopping trips with Alice, that was no punishment…but I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Ok…Can I go to bed now? I have to get up for school soon" I asked, I was so tired.

"One more thing Bella" Carlisle said, sitting next to me. "I know this isn't a subject that you want to talk about but Renee and Phil are no joke. They are here and we don't know what they are going do to so from now on, if you're going out, then you must go with someone and always have your phone on you" he said. "Also, don't worry about school tomorrow; I think you three can have the day off"

"Ok…I promise" I said. "Night Carlisle…" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Bella…" Esme led me from the living and to my room. I noticed that Edward's door was ajar with his light on and through the crack I could see him sitting on his bed. I walked into my bathroom and pulled on my pyjamas and walked back into my room and found that Esme had turned down my covers and pulled the curtains across. I climbed into the bed and Esme pulled the covers across, wrapping my blanket around me. She sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"Bella, if you ever need time alone, I always find that the balcony is a peaceful place and it's safe." She whispered. Kissing my forehead, she walked out of the room. I rolled over onto my side, today was…eventful. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to consume me.

"Bella…" I heard someone whisper into the darkness. I sat up and turned my side lamp on to reveal a bruised, tired looking Edward peering through my door. He was wearing plaid pyjama bottoms and his chest was bare. My eyes scanned over his body and I had to stop my mouth from dropping open.

"Hey…" I said. He closed the door behind him and walked over, I pushed the covers back and he climbed in beside me.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. He leaned his back against the headboard and I snuggled into his side. My head was tucked into his side and his arm wrapped around my body, pulling my close to his chest. My eyes started to droop.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't believe Phil did that to you…" I said. "What do you think it will take to get rid of them for good?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure, it depends what they want. If they truly want to know you, then I think you should talk to them, but if your uncomfortable, then don't. It's entirely your choice." I reached up and traced the cut on his face, they ruined his perfect face.

"No it's not. I can't escape them." I sighed. I rolled out of his embrace and turned off the light and we snuggled deeper into the covers.

"You have no idea how much you scared me when you weren't here" Edward confessed. "I thought that they had got you or something…" His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to him

"Sorry…I just needed some space" I said. I felt his lips on my cheek and his breath on my neck.

"Edward…when we first got here, you remember your fight with Tanya. You said you found someone else?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah…I didn't know what it would turn into at first but I have a good idea now" he whispered.

"Oh ok…Who is she?" I asked.

Silence rang throughout my room, waiting for Edward's reply. He steady breathe hit my cheek and I realised he was asleep. I rolled onto my side, facing Edward and kissed him on the cheek, snuggling deeper into his arms letting the darkness engulf me.

The room was still dark when I woke up, I could feel Edward's steady breathing on my neck. I glanced at my clock and was surprised to see that it was 10.30am. I buried deeper into my covers, enjoying the warmth that enveloped me. I heard my door creek open and Alice head appear through the crack, making hand gestures imply for me to come to her. I carefully slipped out of Edward's arms and walked towards the door, pulling it up behind me.

"Thank god Bella!" Alice pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried but then we got the call and you were fine with Jamie."

"Yeah…Sorry about that, come on. I want breakfast" I said, and we walked to the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal and poured on the milk.

"Listen, Rosalie and Jasper were acting weird at school yesterday, before I walked into the lot. Do you know why?" I asked in between bites.

"Well Rosalie and Emmett are going through abit of a hard time. Him being at college and everything, I think they just miss each other and Jasper I have no idea, he's being acting weird towards me recently as well, even Edward and Rosalie. I just don't know. I know their parents are going through a rough patch, maybe it's affecting him more than Rose." She suggested.

"Maybe…" I agreed, finishing of my cornflakes.

"So you and Edward then…" Alice sang from her stool. I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink. Grabbing a slice of toast and returning to my seat.

"So me and Edward what" I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well let's see, he got beat up my Phil protecting you. I know for a fact that you've slept in the same bed three times and I know he likes you" She said.

"Alice…I know your physic and everything but I just don't know…I like Edward I really do but…" I stopped.

"But what?" Alice prompted.

"I don't know" I sighed. I had no excuse. I like Edward…a lot" I confessed.

"I knew it!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a sea lion. I couldn't help but laugh. "So what shall we do today?" returning to her normal self.

"Erm… I've got abit of homework and I'm banned from TV so…" I said, remembering my punishment.

"I've got homework too so we can do it together and I'm sure Edward can help us find something to do and Rosalie and Jasper are coming over after school" Alice chimed, running off to her room.

"Morning Edward" I heard her call…

"Morning Alice" He returned and he arrived in the kitchen. "Morning Bells" his musical voice came. He walked over and grabbed a slice of toast and sat next to me.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked, finishing of my toast.

"Very well, you?" He asked in return.

"I slept…excellently thank you" I smiled. "I'm going for a shower…" I planted a kiss on Edward's cheek and skipped off towards my room.

_**Read and Review**_

_**Much love **_

_**xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

Days and weeks past and we hadn't heard from Renee or Phil. I was starting to wonder if they had got the message that I wanted nothing to do with them. I had hoped that they weren't planning anything and would just leave me alone to live my life. Carlisle had also received some good news about tracing Charlie grave. He had been contacted by an Officer which dealt with the Families and I had sat next to Carlisle whilst he was on the phone, giving all the details that we knew about Charlie in an attempt to locate his final resting place. The Officer had promised to return our call as soon as he had some information for us. It was Saturday and my punishment had officially ended this morning, which Alice was particularly pleased about. She was literally bouncing up and down trying to persuade me to go to the mall with her.

"Please Bella!" Alice whined in my ear. I groaned and rolled over in bed, snuggling down deeper, hoping that Alice would vanish into thin air. I had been enjoying my lay in, which had been ruined by Alice bursting into my room. "Isabella Swan, you will get out of bed and drive me to the mall" Alice ordered.

I knew that there was no way of getting out of it. "Fine Alice, a few conditions though" I said, sitting up.

"Yes!" She screamed a little too loudly. "What conditions?" she calmed down.

"First, we leave the mall when I say. Second, I buy what I want and third, my choice of music in the car." I stated, throwing the cover off me and walking towards the bathroom to have a shower. "It feels good not being grounded anymore"

"Yessssss! Edward" She yelled "Bella's driving" which echoed through-out the house. I had gained my license and could drive. I loved my car; it was small and didn't stand out. The Cullen's new me so well.

I turned on the steam and let the water run over my body, cleaning my hair and body. I turned the water off and wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around myself. I walked into my wardrobe and pulled some ripped, light blue jeans, an old Famous Stars and Straps top which was a little too big but it was perfect. After pulling on my Vans, I grabbed the matching hoodie and pulled it over my head. I dried my hair, letting it fall into its natural curls that cascaded down my back. I walked out of my room towards the garage, grabbing some toast on the way. I glanced at the local newspaper on my way and the main story was that there was a new Chief of Police in Forks…nothing of interest.

"Where the hell is he?" Alice moaned, sitting in the car listening to the radio. "Oh Jazz and Rose are meeting us in the food court" she informed me. I nodded my head in reply since I had just put the last bit of toast into my mouth.

Edward took this moment to walk into the garage. "Alice, I'm too tall to sit in the back." He said. Hovering over the passengers door, waiting for Alice to climb into the back.

"But Edward! I got here first" Alice whined once again. I swallowed the mouthful of toast and decided to put an end to their argument.

"My car, Edward gets the front." I said, turning the engine on, hoping this would hurry them both up. They both slid into the car and we we're off to the Mall. I fiddled with the buttons on my stereo and found a radio station that was blaring out some good tunes.

We spent hours and hours being dragged from shop to shop by Alice. I saw a few cute things and decided to treat myself.

"Hey Bells…" Edward sang as he came and stood next to me.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked, taking my change from cashier.

"Not much. You know…I really like that top" He said. I blushed and looked at my feet. His hand reached out and he ran his finger across my red cheek. "And I love your blush" he finished, causing me to turn redder than I already was.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, we turned and walked out of the store. His hand weaved its way into my palm and we met up with the others. Rose was looking left out, with Emmett being at College.

"You okay Rose?" I asked, walking beside her.

"Yeah…Family stuff, doesn't help with Emmett away either. Actually, I don't think it would help with Emmett here either" She laughed.

After another few hours, I finally put my foot down and said if Alice didn't hurry up, I was going to leave her here, which I think she wasn't too disappointed about.

"Alice seriously! How much did you buy?" I said, after trying to fit everything into the boot.

"Not that much…just a few tops and dresses…" She trailed off.

"A few? Yeah right?" I said as we started on the journey home. This time Alice had claimed the front of the car and I shrugged at Edward…it was only fair.

I pulled up in the garage and killed the engine. We walked into the house and Esme and Carlisle were having a heated discussion in the living room.

"What are we going to-" Esme stopped abruptly when she saw us walk in. "Hey kids, have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks Esme" I replied. "Have a nice morning?" I asked.

"Yes thank you Bella. Now go and sort your shopping out…" Esme said and Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me into her bedroom.

"Now, these bags are mine and I know you said I couldn't buy you anything but I saw this and I knew it would look great on you" Her eyes twinkled and they had the puppy dog look. Who could shout at that face.

"Fine, what did you get me Alice?" She let out a high-pitched squeal and opened a bag and pulled out a Converse T-shirt. "Alice! You should have told me! This is amazing!" I said, taking the top from her and pulling her into a hug.

"I knew you'd love it." She said. She started to rummage in her bags, pulling out various things such as jeans, tops, dresses etc and walked into her wardrobe.

"I'm going downstairs, see you for lunch." I said and walked out and down the stairs.

"Hey Esme" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Bella, hungry?" she asked and I nodded. She placed a Ham and Cheese sandwich in front of me and I tucked into it greedily, vaguely aware that the phone was ringing which Esme picked.

"Cullen Residence, Esme speaking" She said into the receiver. I'd grown used to the phone being answered in this manner. As Esme said this into the receiver, a childish mood came over and I repeated the words just as Esme said, earning a playful hit on the arm from her.

"Carlisle…" She called throughout the house. "Phone for you" she said as Carlisle walked into the kitchen, taking the phone from his wife. "Bella you are so childish at times" She said, taking my empty place from me.

I giggled. "Well you know me Esme".

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" Carlisle said. I turned around and followed him to his study and slowly shut the door.

"What's this about Carlisle?" I asked, nervously…what if it was about Renee and Phil.

"It's about your Father Bella." He informed me. It must have been the Officer on the phone. "Now, I have received some information that may shock you so I want you to be prepared." What could shock me?

"Um…ok. Carlisle you're scaring me." I admitted. My hands became sweaty and my breathing came quicker.

"Ok. Bells…The Officer informed me that your Father had been in the army, which we already knew" He paused. I waited for the rest. "But if he is dead, he didn't die in the army." Carlisle finished.

"Wha-?" I stuttered. Charlie left the Army alive? It would explain why we had no money…

"Bells, I know it's a lot but please don't raise your hopes. We don't know if he's alive or not so…" he stopped, waiting for me to say something.

"It's all part of her lies isn't it…" I whispered. "I don't know what's true or not anymore…" my heart sunk. Which part of her story was true? Was Charlie even my Father? Carlisle walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, to which I returned.

"Bells, your part of this Family now and we will help you find your Dad" He said. I don't know how long we sat like that for but we we're soon sitting in the living room, watching The Big Bang Theory where Penny accidently shoots paintballs onto Sheldon's seat.

We were all laughing when the door bell rang. Esme stood up and went to answer the door.

"Hello Mrs Cullen?" the person asked, more like a question than a statement. This person had all gained our interest. Carlisle stood up and went to stand behind his wife.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked.

"My names is Seth Bridge from Dawson's Detective Agency. I understand that you adopted a Miss Isabella Swan?" this Seth person asked. All eyes turned around to me. I could feel my blush turning my face red.

"Yes, that's right. What is this about?" Carlisle asked, putting an arm around Esme. I felt Alice and Edward move closer and wrap their arms around me, worrying if I would be leaving.

"May I come in? It would be easier sitting down, rather than at a door" He joked.

"Of course" Esme said, opening the door wider, allowing Seth into our home and guiding him towards the dining room. He had straight, short hair and he was wearing a black suit and carried a brief case.

"Kids, come on" Esme ushered us into the living room and we all were seated. Seth sat at the head of the table, with Carlisle and Esme one side of him, and Edward, Alice and I the other side.

"Now, I don't want any of you to worry. I'm not here to take Isabella anywhere" he said. I felt a huge weight lift of my shoulders. If he wasn't going to take me somewhere, why was he here?

"Can you call me Bella? I hate Isabella" I said, causing him to look up.

"Of course, sorry Bella." He smiled, pulling out paperwork from his briefcase. "Now, my agency was informed by the American Armed Forces that you were trying to track down a Charlie Swan, am I correct?" he said, looking at his paperwork.

"Yes, that's right." Carlisle said. "Bella's mother wrote her a letter, informing her that Charlie had died at war and Bella wanted to know where he was buried. We only found out today that her mother had lied and Charlie hadn't died in the Army. We don't know if he's alive or dead." Carlisle said. Esme gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

I felt Edward's hand graze my thigh as he hand found mine and gave it a gently squeeze. I braced myself for the information that was coming next.

"Ok, well now I know how much you know, I can inform you of why I have come here today." He paused and turned to look at me. "My detective agency was employed to find an Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan." I nodded, reassuring his findings. "Right…Um…Bella." He stuttered, unsure of how to say the information. "We were hired by Charlie Swan. He's been searching for you for 13 years. I can assure you that he is alive and well. He is the new Chief of Police in Forks."

I stopped breathing. It felt as though time stopped around me. I heard people call my name around me but I felt heavy as lead, unable to move.

"Bella…" Edward's voice sounded a million miles away…

"Can I meet him?" I whispered. I wanted to know the truth about my life.

"Of course. I have informed Charlie that I have located an Isabella Swan, unsure that it was you or not. He's desperate to meet you. I don't think I've ever seen a man with more dedication" Seth said. "But, I have also informed him that you have been adopted, which means that he has no legal custody of you and cannot appeal for custody. It is completely up to you" Seth finished.

Everyone buzzed around me. Organising dinner and sorting out when we should meet. Seth said he had to inform Charlie that he had found the right Isabella Swan. I hadn't moved from the seat in the Dining room. People came in and tried to tempt me into talking but I sat there, staring at wall in front, unable to move. I was trying to sort out my brain. My dad was alive…it was all part of Renee's lies. It made me wonder what else she had lied about.

_**Read and Review, Much love x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

The next week pasted uneventfully. The meeting had been arranged for me to meet Charlie in a controlled environment, unlike the meeting with my mother. I didn't know what to think anymore… Why had my mother lied? What was Charlie's side of the story? I felt no hate towards Charlie; he wasn't the one that had abandoned me. He had searched for me for 13 years.

I discovered that the reason that Charlie hadn't found me sooner was because he didn't think that Renee would give me up. He thought that she would keep me with her and so he traced Renee across the world, assuming that I was still with her. It was only when Carlisle started making phone calls that the agency found a link to me. I was unsure of my feelings towards Charlie. I didn't know if I would call him Dad or Charlie, since he was a complete stranger to me. I could only hope that I knew what to call him when I laid eyes on him.

"Bells… You gonna eat that?" Emmett asked, pointing at the half eaten toast on my plate. He knocked me out of my day-dreaming and I looked at my plate.

"No, go ahead" I shoved the plate towards him, to which he picked up the plate and placed the toast into his mouth, chewing greedily with his mouth open. He disgusted me sometimes. I turned around in my stool and hopped off.

"By the way Emmett" I said, stopping at the kitchen door. "Edward spat on that" I smirked and turned around, a smile forming on my face when I heard him coughing and spluttering and shouting profanities. "Revenge is sweet" I sung to myself, and took myself off to the stairs.

"Bella, we have to leave here at 9.30 sharp." Esme said. That's right…today was that meeting. She was dressed smartly, a black pencil skirt, with a light pink blouse, topped with a black jacket. She looked business like, probably to make a good impression.

"Ok Esme." I said, walking up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were the only two people going. They thought it was less pressure on me if there were less people. I had read the Article in the newspaper about the new Chief of Police, there was a small picture to go along with it which I hadn't seen before. It informed me that he had just moved to the area, about a week after Edward was attacked by Phil.

I hopped into the shower and was now stood in my wardrobe, wondering what to wear. I mean…How would I know what to wear to meet a person I hadn't seen in 13 years? As if Alice sensed my frustration, she danced into my closet and smiled.

"I knew you'd ask for my help one day Bella" She sang. I raised my eyebrow at her but let it go.

"Alice, can you help me? I have no idea what to wear!" I exasperated, flinging my arms into the air.

Alice suddenly disappeared into the back of the closet and then random pieces of clothing were being thrown at me. I pulled on a black lace bra, with matching underwear. Then my new Famous Stars and Straps top were launched at my head and I pulled it on. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans fell in front of my feet and I pulled them on too. I rummaged in my draw for a pair of socks and then Alice appeared with a pair of black ankle boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and apart from my hair and make-up I looked ok. I lifted up the necklace that I had received from my mother but I have removed the picture of her, only leaving the image of Charlie and myself.

"Morning Bella" Edward sighed as he walked into the room and collapsed on my bed.

"Hey" I said, whilst drying my hair. "What's up?" he looked bothered by something.

"I just wish I could come with you today…" He sighed. I turned the hair dryer off and quickly pulled a brush through it. I walked over and sat next to him.

"I wish you could come too but at least I'll be coming home…" I said, to which he sat up, staring into my eyes.

"Bells… would you mind if…" He never got to finish his sentence. He leaned slowly forward, until our lips were merely inches apart. Oh. My. God. Was he going to kiss me? I had dreamed of this! I closed the gap between our lips, crushing mine to his. His lips were soft and delicate. He pulled away all too soon. "You better come home Bells" he whispered and then left my room, leaving me in a confused state. I shook my head and stood up, straightening out my hair and glanced at the clock. It was 9.25am…I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my pocket, walking out of my room.

I arrived at the front door just as Esme and Carlisle walked out of the living room, followed by Alice, Edward and Emmett.

"Right, we'll be in the car Bella" Carlisle said, walking hand in hand with Esme to the garage. I turned around and faced my other siblings.

"Good luck Bella" Alice whispered, pulling me into a hug. I felt Edward's and Emmett arms enclose around us, pulling us closer together.

"Thanks" I said when they released me. I turned around and walked into the garage, sliding into the back seat of the car.

We were currently walking through a long corridor, where the walls were white. There were many doors off the corridor but we were heading towards the door at the end of the corridor. The door that led to the room my father was in. I was walking in between Carlisle and Esme, with Seth leading in front of us. The walk to the door felt as though it would take me a million years to walk that far, as if the more I walked, the further away the door became until we finally arrived at the door.

Seth placed his hand on the handle and turned around. I slowly moved backwards, allowing Carlisle and Esme to act as a shield. Seth gave us a small smile and then he turned the handle, opening the door which shielded me from my father. Seth led the way in, followed by Carlisle, then Esme and then myself. I stood behind Carlisle and Esme, unwilling to move from the shield, allowing my father to see me.

"Charlie Swan, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Bella's adoptive parents" Seth introduced. "And this is Bella" as if on cue, Carlisle and Esme moved away, revealing me to my father. There he was, standing right in front of me. He was wearing his Police uniform, his dark brown hair was curled on top of his head and his deep brown eyes matched my own.

"Bella?" he whispered. His eyes scanned over my body, as if he couldn't believe that I was truly standing in front of him after a 13 year search.

"Dad" I whispered. Before I knew what my feet were doing, they were putting one in front of the other and I threw my arms around his shoulders. I felt his arms wrap around my body, pulling me closer to his chest. I felt him fall to his knees as my feet landed back on the ground.

"Oh Bells" He whispered. "I missed you so much"

"I thought you were dead…" I whispered. I couldn't believe it; my dad was stood right in front of me, not buried six feet under. He was alive.

"Let me look at you" he placed one hand each side of my face, his eyes taking in every detail of my face, trying to remember every single detail. "You've grown up so much" I looked to his face, it showed his age with little lines, his moustache going slightly grey.

"Right, shall we get down to business?" Seth interrupted, making his way over to the tables and chairs.

Once we were all seated around the table. Esme and Carlisle were next to each other, and I sat next to Charlie. At least this was a better meeting than when my mum appeared. Carlisle acted if he read my mind, and opened up a starting point to this conversation.

"Well Bella, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, just remember, don't act like you did before" Carlisle warned which caused me to blush.

"Shall we start at the beginning? That seems the easiest option I think" Seth offered. It seemed logical to tell you the truth.

"Of course. Bella…I don't know how much you know about me so can you tell me your earliest memory?" Charlie asked, as if he needed to know.

"Well…I remember mum saying she would come back for me but she left me in the middle of December on the orphanage porch and promised she would come back. She never did and I stayed there for 12 years…until the Cullen's came along and adopted me…" I said, repeating the information that I had repeated so many times in the past.

"You were there for 12 years?" Charlie gasped, shocked that I had been in Forks for that long.

"Yeah…On my 16th Birthday, Rachel gave me a letter" Charlie looked confused when I said the name Rachel. "She's my social worker. Anyway, the letter said that you had died in the Army and that she had no money so couldn't take care of me" I said, looking at my fingers.

"Yes, anything else?" It was still too hard for me to talk about Phil attacking Edward, or them stalking me to my school.

"There is more" Esme continued. "Renee turned up at our house on Bella's birthday, demanding that she take Bella with her, saying that she now had money, and she also had a new man" Charlie's expression horrified, put it was only to get worse. "Carlisle asked her to leave since she has no rights but she didn't stop there. She followed Bella to school and her new man attacked our son Edward. It was only when Bella said she wanted to find your grave that we were then approached by Seth here"

"That evil scheming bit-" Charlie cut himself short, obviously remembering that I was in the room.

"Bells, Renee is full of lies. I was in the Army but I left, I felt bad leaving Renee and you behind. I'd missed the first 3 years of your life and I wanted to be around you more. I quit the Army and returned home, only to find that Renee had packed your stuff and left. I searched the whole planet for you, if I had known she'd given you up then I may have found you sooner" Charlie confessed. My mother had ran away with me and lied to my face? I never wanted to see her again.

"Oh my gosh" Esme gasped, her hand finding Carlisle's.

"Well, know we know the truth, we can stop Renee and Bella you have your Dad" Carlisle said.

"I don't want to leave…" I whispered. Was I going to leave the Cullen's?

"Bells, I have no legal rights over you" Charlie said. "Your staying with the Cullen's, it's the only stable home you've really had" it was true, I never wanted to leave the Cullen's. "I just want to spend time with you, I live in the same town as you so I want to get to know you" Charlie confessed. "It also means that I can protect you from Renee"

I wanted to spend time with him, he was my Dad. I loved him. I held no love for Renee; she had broken too many promises for me to ever love her.

"Ok…" I whispered.

"Charlie…would you like to come for dinner one night?" Esme asked, an attempt to get to know him, now that he was going to be apart of my life.

"I wouldn't like to intrude Mrs Cullen…" Charlie said.

"Please, call me Esme and I'm sure it would make Bella happy. It would also give you a chance to get to know Bella better and also our Family" Esme said, a smile coming to her face and mine also.

"Well…ok" Charlie agreed. After exchanging numbers and addresses, we figured that Charlie only lived 10 minutes away from the house. It felt weird knowing my Dad was only 10 minutes away… He had been gone and now he's back. My Dad wants me.

"I love you Bella…" Charlie said into my ear as we hugged goodbye. I couldn't bring myself to say it back…I had only just met him. He opened the door to the Black SUV that we had come in and I climbed in, pulling on my belt as he shut the door. I rolled down the window and looked out.

"Bye Dad…" I said, just as Carlisle pulled away, starting our journey home.

"He seems nice Bells" Carlisle said, peering round.

"Yeah…much nicer than Renee" I refused to call her mum. A mother cared for their child, never giving up, only if they had no other choice. A mother was there every time you cried.

I watched as the house came into view and Alice, Edward and Emmett piled out of the door…Well Emmett nearly causing Edward and Alice to fall over since they tried to all fit through the door at once, a small smile played on my mouth. I climbed out of the car and Esme put her arm around me, leading me towards the house.

"Bella! How was it? What's he like?" Alice's questions bombarded me from the moment that I was within ear shot. She danced forward and pulled me into a hug.

"It was good. He's really nice…and I found out the truth" I said. Esme pulled me into the house and we settled down so that we could repeat the story of today. As I was repeating the story that Charlie had told me, I could see their faces fall.

"I'm sorry Baby Bell…" Emmett said, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's ok, not like it's your fault" I said. Esme excused herself to go start making dinner and Carlisle said he had some filing to do. Alice and Emmett raced off to their bedrooms…Well Alice danced; Emmett just looked like an elephant trying to look graceful. Edward pulled me into his arms and we settled ourselves onto the sofa.

"He's coming to dinner this week" I said, my fingers playing with the hem of Edwards's shirt.

"You happy about that?" He asked, his hand stroking my hair.

"Yeah…I've finally found him." I said, my head resting on his chest.

"Good…What about Renee?" He asked. Truthfully, I have barely thought about Renee in the past few weeks, let alone thought about what to do with her.

"What about her? Charlie said that he's going to sort it out if she comes back…" I whispered. I could feel the darkness threatening to take over. I tried to force my eye lids open, desperately wanting to stay awake to talk to Edward, put the gentle repeating of his heart was slowly sending me to sleep. His hand slowly stroking my hair, calming me was not helping.

"Just a little sleep" I mumbled, which caused a small rumble of laughter to come from Edward's chest, which was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

I was sat once again in Spanish, waiting for the end of school. I glanced at the clock, which had only moved one minute from when I last looked at it. Alice was sitting next to me, scribbling down the notes that Mrs Warren had plastered over the white board. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to write it down, I had some knowledge of Spanish but I had more important thoughts.

"Bella! Are you going to write this down? Or continue to stare out of the window?" Mrs Warren scolded. I turned my eyes to her, and found that the whole class was staring at me. I lowered my head, feeling the burning blush come to my cheeks.

"Sorry Mrs Warren" I said, picking up my pen. Mrs Warren seemed satisfied and turned back to her text book. I may have picked up my pen, didn't actually mean that I was going to write.

"Bella" Alice hissed from beside me.

"What?" I hissed back, keeping my head down. I felt a scrap of paper being pushed under my hand and I took it from Alice. I opened it up; making sure that Mrs Warren couldn't see it from her seat.

_You're thinking about Charlie coming to dinner tonight?_ Her elegant handwriting said. It was true; it was Wednesday and tonight was the night that Charlie was coming to dinner at our house. He was coming over after he finished work at the Station. I sighed and finally put my pen to use and wrote a reply, not writing down the Spanish work, I could always copy it up later from Alice's book.

_Yup x _was all that I wrote back to her and slipped the note under her nose to which she just nodded. I glanced at the clock again. 5 more minutes had passed since I last looked, only 10 more minutes until the bell would ring throughout the school. Rosalie and Jasper's parents had sorted out their differences and they were now a happy family again. Jazz and Rose seemed much happier, although Rose was still abit down because of Emmett being away at College, but he came home often to see us but I had a thought that it was probably because he missed Rose more than he would like to let on.

We hadn't heard from Renee or Phil since the attack on Edward and we hadn't seen their car since my 'disappearing' act. I was grateful that they seemed to have gotten the message that I wanted nothing to do with her or her new man. I had the perfect family and maybe something more. Edward and I had grown very close, after our revenge on Emmett; we had been spending every evening together, finding it hard to be apart. I loved every single feature of his face, the way that he would run his hand through his already messed hair, the crooked smile that was his signature smile. I loved every part of him. I hated being in separate classes to him, every time our hands parted; I felt a hug in my chest, longing to be back with him.

The bell sounding brought me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, clearing the daze from my head and packed my books away before Mrs Warren could ask to see my work. I stood up, waiting for Alice to finish packing her stuff away.

"Come on Alice" I huffed. I was desperate to get home before Charlie arrived. The time was 3.35pm and it would take about 15 minutes with Edward's crazy driving to arrive home. Charlie was arriving about 4.30pm so I had time to shower and clean up the house. I practically dragged Alice to the car to find that Edward wasn't even there yet. I kept bouncing from one foot to the other…God; I was nearly as bad as Alice…_nearly._

Arms snaked themselves around my waist, pulling me to the chest of the person behind me. I glanced upwards and my eyes met the green orbs of Edward.

"Excited?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yes now hurry! I wanna get home" I said, skipping around to the passenger's door. He laughed and unlocked the door and I slid in eagerly, as did Edward and pulled on his seat belt after starting the engine. I was annoyed to find that Alice wasn't in the back; I rolled down the window, glancing around and found Rosalie, waiting in Jasper's car. She pointed to Jasper and Alice just off to the side…with their tongue's down each other's throats. I sighed but a evil grin appear on my face. I was suddenly glad the parking lot was nearly full of students walking to their car's or waiting for the bus.

"Hey lovers!" I called over to them. "If I wanted porn, I'd go to the video store" Edward burst out laughing next to me and I saw Rosalie cover her mouth with her hand…covering up the hysterics. I noticed many heads turn in the direction of Alice and Jasper. She turned around and her face was tomato red. She stalked over to the car with a menacing glare on her face. I couldn't help but burst out in hysterics. She climbed into the car and pulled the door shut with force.

"Hey! Watch the door…just cause you got caught" Edward said, as he pulled out of the lot. I couldn't help but laugh more. I spend the majority of the journey laughing at Alice's threats, saying that she would get her own back.

"I'm sorry Alice…you know I didn't mean it" I said, using my puppy dog eyes that I hoped would work.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you were desperate to get home but did you really have to do that?" She said, but I knew she had forgiven me.

Edward pulled into the garage and killed the engine. A rather disgruntled Alice slammed the door shut and walked into the house. I climbed out; waiting for Alice to get further into the house…she'd cheer up soon enough. Edward slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the house.

"I'm going to get ready" I sung, skipping through the house. "Hi Esme" I said as I ran past her up the stairs. I heard her reply of 'Afternoon Bella' as I continued up the stairs. I felt my ballet shoes landing lightly on the marble floor and I finally reached my bedroom door. I flung open my door and I had to say, I was in a rather good mood.

I pulled off the clothing that I had been wearing to school and flung them into the laundry basket. I placed my iPod in the dock on my desk and put it on shuffle. 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz blared through the speakers and I disappeared into the closet, trying to choose something to wear. I pulled on a pair of faded black jeans, a thigh length vest and pulled on a pair of black ballet flats. I glanced at the clock at it said 4.15pm…_not much longer now._ I thought.

I turned off the music and danced my way down to the living room, I was surprised that my clumsiness hadn't taken over in a while…maybe I had got rid of it.

"Hey Esme" I said, walking into the kitchen. I followed my nose when I found no one in the living room. The kitchen smelt amazing, all down to Esme of course.

"Afternoon Bella, you're in a chipper mood" She said, putting a tray into the oven. "Excited?" she asked.

"Yep" I sunk onto one of the counter stools and watched as Esme cooked. Alice walked into the kitchen and sat beside me.

"Something wrong Alice?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Oh don't worry about Alice" I smirked. "She's just upset that she got caught kissing Jasper" I smiled.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked, I placed my hands over my ears to protect my ear drum from bursting.

"Oh come on Alice, you and Jasper are perfect together and you know it" I said, causing Alice to blush.

"I know…" She agreed, causing me to laugh and Esme smiled sweetly.

The door bell rang through the house. My heart started to beat faster and I was suddenly nervous. I heard Carlisle open the door and welcome Charlie into the house. I hopped off my stool and I walked nervously to the lobby where Carlisle and Charlie were standing. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt on the hook along with his jacket.

"Dad…" I said, just as he turned around. A smile broke on his lips.

"Hey Bella" He opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his smell…his smell calmed me. We broke apart and I turned around to see that the family had gathered behind us, waiting to be introduced.

"Dad…You remember Carlisle and Esme right?" I said, pointing to each of them.

"Of course. I must say, you have an amazing home. I don't think Bella could have been luckier" he placed, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"And this is Edward and Alice" I continued. "Emmett is at College" Charlie gave me a confused look. "Oh he's my other adoptive brother" I explained and watched as Charlie nodded.

After everyone had welcomed Charlie, we settled into the living room but Esme continued to prepare the dinner with the help of Carlisle. I found out that Charlie had moved all over America, going to places that he thought Renee would travel too. He eventually decided to settle down, knowing that he had to keep a stable job, but was not going to give up looking for me, hence the decision to employ a detective agency.

"Kids" I heard Esme called. "Dinner is ready, into the Dining room please" Esme asked politely

We all filed into the dining table and the conversation flowed easily. It felt as though Charlie had been accepted into this family just as easily as I had. It felt good to know that I had a parent who genuinely wanted me. Dinner turned into desert and everyone commented on how good the cake was that Esme had made.

"Charlie, I'd like you to know that you are welcome in this house any time" Carlisle said, as we made our way back to the living room.

"Thank you Carlisle. It's good to know that Bella is in a happy home" Charlie said, I trailed behind them, waiting for Edward to finish helping Esme and Alice clear the table.

"Bells" Edward whispered. "He seems amazing" he said, a small smile placed on my lips. I gently rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Tired?" he asked and I nodded my head. Today had been a long day. "Don't worry, you can get to bed soon" I placed a kiss on his cheek and skipped off to the living room. Conversation once again flowed easily.

The sound of the door bell ringing again stopped the conversation…Emmett wasn't due home until Friday and everyone else was inside the house. Esme made her way over to the door and pulled it open, I was not really paying attention. I was studying the detail on Charlie's face, frightened that if he left again I wouldn't be able to remember how he looked.

"Please leave our property immediately" I heard Esme say, her voice echoing throughout the house causing everyone to pause their conversations. I stood up when I heard the familiar voice reply to Esme's order. It was one that I hadn't heard in a while, and never wanted to hear again.

"I'm not leaving without what's mine" her cold voice came from the porch. I climbed off my seat and walked to the front door, standing beside Esme. Renee was standing with Phil at her side, trying to look threatening.

"Your leaving now because I am not yours" I said, my voice thick with hate.

"Bella, don't be silly. Come on, we've got along way to get home" Renee said, as if she hadn't heard what I had said…she was unbelievable. I felt a presence behind me but I was unsure of who had come to stand behind me, but I was about to me shock…and apparently so was Renee.

"She said she's not going anywhere Renee" Charlie's firm voice came from behind me. He wrapped his arm around my chest, pulling me towards him, as if he was scared that she was going to grab me and run.

Renee's eyes shot up and locked with Charlie's. Her expression horrified as she realised that all the lies she had told were thrown out into the open. Phil looked from Renee to Charlie, confused by the situation, apparently Renee had told him lies too.

"Charlie?" She whispered. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eye-brows knotted in confusion.

"Yes. After a 13 year search I finally found her and your not taking her anywhere." Charlie spoke confidently. I felt proud to be his Daughter.

"Fine but this is not over" Renee warned. She turned on her heel, dragging Phil with her. They climbed into their car and drove off. I turned around and hugged Charlie.

"Thank you" I whispered into his uniform. By now, the rest of the others had gathered around the door and were watching us cautiously.

"It's ok Bells. I better get going, got an early start in the morning. Don't worry about Renee" Charlie said, he started pulling his jacket on and pulling his gun belt back on.

I watched as Charlie climbed into the Police cruiser which I was surprised that Renee had failed to notice. I kept watching until his cruiser disappeared onto the main road and on the route to Forks. I slowly shut the door and walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"You ok Bella?" Carlisle asked, as he was tidying up the kitchen.

"Yeah…Just didn't expect her to turn up again" I admitted.

"Well don't worry about her" He said, pulling me into a huge. "Could you do me a favour? Put that in the trashcan's outside before you go to bed?" he asked, pointing to the trash bag at the kitchen door.

"Sure…" I said. I sat there staring at my fingers until Edward walked in and sat next to me.

"Coming to bed Bells?" He asked, knowing that I was exhausted.

"Yeah…I'll be up soon, just gotta take the trash out" I said, sliding off my stool and picking up the bag. I watched as Edward and Alice climbed the stairs as I pulled open the door, leaving it open as I knew I would be going back inside in a minute. I descended the stairs and walked towards the trashcan's which were at the side of the driveway.

I picked up the lid and just as I was about to drop the bag into the can, I felt a cold hand grip tightly over my mouth. I dropped the trash bag and the lid, my hands flying to the hand that held my mouth shut. Another hand laced its way around my waist, pulling me from the floor. I kicked and screamed as much as I could but all my attempts failed and I felt myself being pulled away from the safety of the house. My eyes landed on the Black Honda Civic waiting at the end of the driveway, with the boot open and Renee standing at the side. My mind instantly knew who it was…_Phil._

I fought harder, trying to resist Phil's almighty strength but failed. The car grew closer and he piled me into the boot. As soon as his hands were off me, I tried to throw myself out of the boot, screaming as I did so but this just angered Phil. He grabbed my arm with such force that I knew it was going to bruise and he slammed me back into the car, my head collided with the side of the car and a searing pain shot through my head. My vision started to blur but I was slammed into darkness when the boot of the car shut down on me.

I kicked and screamed as much as possible but as soon as I heard the rumble of the car's tyres leaving the gravel track and finding grip on the main road, I knew my screams were useless. My head was pounding and I raised my hand to touch the sore spot. As soon as my fingers felt the wet patch in my hair, I knew I didn't need a light to know what it was. The rusty iron smell met my nose and my head began to spin and my consciousness was gone.

**Edward POV**

I was sat waiting for Bella to come upstairs. The clock ticking was driving me insane. I got up from my couch and looked into Bella's room, finding it empty. I walked through the house, checking the rooms for Bella. I looked in the living room and found Mom and Dad watching the news.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked, she was probably just sitting in the kitchen and I was worrying over nothing.

"Last time I saw her, she was taking the trash out" Esme commented, looking at me.

"Oh…I'll check the kitchen" I wandered into the dark kitchen and found no body in there. My breathing started to become frantic; I rushed back the living room.

"I can't find Bella…She's not in her room or anywhere in the house" I said quickly. "She can't have run off again…" I said.

Esme and Carlisle stood up, rushing around the house, double checking that Bella wasn't here. I knew Bella couldn't have run off again…

"Dad…the front door is still open…" I whispered. She left the door open when she took the trash out.

Dad and I rushed out of the door and looked towards the trash cans. Panic set in as my eyes scanned the toppled over trash cans and the bag lying on the floor. My eyes looked at the gravel, looking at the drag marks that were in the gravel leading towards the end of the driveway where they disappeared and tyre marks began.

"Edward, Call the police now!" Carlisle yelled. I ran to the house and dialled 911, giving all the information that I knew. Oh god…Charlie, he only just got Bella back.

Esme paced the room as we waited for the police to arrive. Alice had woken up due to all the commotion when the many police cars piled down the driveway, one of them being Charlie's.

He rushed into the living room, looking at each one of us.

"Tell me it's not true…" he whispered. We didn't need to answer him, he already knew the answer. Bella was gone…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Bella POV**

I could feel the blackness start to fade around me. I slowly opened my eyes, letting my eyes adjust to the light that was filtering through a small window which had iron bars on the other side. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious but I could tell that the sun was starting to set through the window. I tried to move my hands, only to find that they been tied with multiple things, such as Duct Tape and rope and then lashed to the wall. My ankles had been tied together in the same way. There a metal pipe just out of my reach.

I fought against the restraints until I could feel them tearing my skin apart, and blood trickled down my forearms. I looked around my surroundings, finding that I was in a dark, smelly basement of some sort. There was a pile of blankets in the far corner and mould growing on the ceiling and up the walls. I could hear water trickling down and hitting the floor. The sun setting in the window made me realise that I had been missing for nearly 24 hours or more…depending on how long I had been unconscious.

Why hadn't I asked Edward to take the trash out? He would have done it with no complaints. I internally shouted at myself. I thought that Renee wouldn't have hung around with Charlie being back in my life now… I was surprised that Charlie hadn't shouted at Renee, having a full blown argument like I had done when I first met her. Maybe he didn't want to argue in front of me? Or in front of Carlisle and Esme

Panic shot through me…Did they think I ran away again? I knew they would be looking for me but would they know who would take me? I coughed, checking that my voice was ok.

"HELP!" I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me. "PLEASE! HELP!" I yelled, hoping that some one could hear me. I yelled continuously until I heard movement outside of the iron door that was in the opposite corner to me. I slowly shuffled backwards, as far as my restraints would let me with causing more blood to seep down my arms.

"Bella Bella Bella" Renee walked in sighing. "No body can hear you…we're in the middle of now-where…" Renee said, walking over to me. She crouched down in front and stared at me in the eyes.

"Let me go you bitch" I screamed in her face, pulling against my restraints again, causing more blood.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mom is it?" She said, eyeing the blood on my arms.

"You are not my mom. A mother is a person who is there when their child cries at night, no matter what the reason! A mother is there for every birthday, every Christmas and every other thing!" I spat at her. "Rachel and Esme have been more like mother's too me than you ever will be!" I continued.

"But Bella, I'm here now, and we're going to be a big happy family" Renee said, as if not hearing my outburst…Was she mental?

"I have a family! I have my Dad who will search for me until he finds me!" Renee seemed alarmed by what I said. She turned around and slapped me harshly across my face. I felt the sting and the blood trickle into my mouth as her ring sliced open my cheek. I gasped at the searing pain, tearing my eyes away from her face.

"You are with your family Bella…Phil is your father remember and I am your mother. As soon as you learn that fact, you can come live upstairs with us. We have your room all set out waiting for you to accept your life" Renee said calmly…She seriously was demented. I thought that she had had a mental breakdown or something…She turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"I will never be apart of your family!" I spat as she closed the iron door. I heard the bolt slide back across the door, holding it firmly shut.

I felt the salty tears mix with the blood that was on my cheeks. I let the tears flow, knowing that I couldn't stop them. The sobs wracked through my body, causing it to shudder. I cried for my stupidness, I cried because I had only just found Charlie just to loose him again. I cried because the hole in my chest hurt so much. I cried because I just realised that I loved Edward only to be ripped away from him. I cried into the night, not knowing when I passed out from exhaustion.

**Edward POV**

Alice and I did not attend school the next day; we were out with the police searches, attempting to track down Renee and Phil. The police suspected that they were the people that had kidnapped Bella but they could not locate them obviously.

Charlie had gone crazy, shouting profanities. He only just found his little girl only to have her ripped away from him by the same woman who had ripped her away so many years before. The next day passed and they had searched the house they had been staying at in La Push and was going through the house, searching every scrap of paper to find one little clue as to were they had gone.

The hole in my chest hurt like hell. I loved Bella. Ever since I saw her that very first day in the Orphanage, I knew I was never going to be able to get her out of my head. I felt like I was able to get lost in her deep chocolate eyes. Her pale skin was perfect and it matched her long brown hair perfectly.

I returned to the house. I barely spoke a word to anyone. I walked into the living room and curled up on the sofa with Alice. Both of us didn't know what to say so we sat there staring at nothing in particular, just hoping that Bella would be found soon and safe. I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if any harm came to her. If only I had taken the trash out for her! _Stupid! _

Charlie walked through the door and sat down, it was as if he belonged here now…He had dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Any news?" I asked, Carlisle and Esme walked in. They both looked so tired.

"Police found some leaflets with Cabins circled half burnt in their bin They're all about 4 hours drive away, their ringing around all the booking offices seeing if anyone with their names or their descriptions match so we're gonna wait and see what that brings up then go from their" Charlie explained. Nothing could be done until those cabins could be checked.

"Ok…" Time passed and it grew darker outside. Bella had been missing for about 27 hours…

Jamie burst through the door, looking dishevelled and with Jacob in tow.

"Where is she?" He asked breathlessly, looking around the living room.

"She's gone…" Esme whispered, leaning her head in Carlisle chest.

"You said Renee and Phil had a Black Honda Civic right?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, why?" Charlie said, the small amount of hope in his eyes glistening.

"I was driving home late last night and I pulled up on my drive way and they lived opposite us…Anyway, I was being polite cause I didn't know who they were but they said they were going away, packing stuff into their car" Jacob rushed. "I asked them where and they said somewhere north… I can't remember the name but if I see it I'll remember!" Jacob said, running a hand through his hair.

Charlie moved so quickly I was shocked he had it in him. He grabbed hold of Jacob and pulled him towards the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He pulled out copies of the leaflets that they had found in house. He shoved them in front of Jacob's face, forcing Jacob to look at them. I sat up slowly, lifting Alice off my chest. Jacob's eyes scanned over the leaflets…

"That one!" he pointed to a blue leaflet. _The Woodland Houses_ the leaflet said. It was houses built in the middle of the woods…with no surrounding neighbours. We're coming Bella.

"Esme, Carlisle. Into the cruiser now" Police mode took over Charlie. "Edward you're driving alone. Jamie, stay here and look after Alice." Charlie ordered.

"I want to come too!" Alice yelled, obviously annoyed that she always had to stay behind.

"Alice, call Jasper and Rose, their probably worrying out of their minds." I suggested. Charlie was already making his way to the cruiser, talking rapidly into his radio, telling them exactly where they were heading and had a team brought together as back up. I slammed the car door shut, and shot from the garage. I was the first car to leave the house; I was being closely followed by the cruiser. I pushed the accelerator down, pushing the car faster…hoping that I could cut the journey time down.

**Bella POV**

I woke to the sound of the bolt being pulled backwards, and the door opening wide. I raised my head up saw that Phil and Renee had walked into the room. I glanced to the window and saw a few stars shining through the clouds. Phil reached towards me and I flinched backwards as he untied my hands from the wall.

"Bella, you must want to use the bathroom and have some food" Renee said and without warning, Phil's thick hands wrapped around my arms, surely bruising them and flipped me over his shoulder and walking from the dungeon.

"Phil! Put me down!" I yelled but he continued to walk. I bashed my hands repeatedly against his back but it didn't seem to affect him. He suddenly stopped and then dropped me to the floor. I screamed out as my body landed on the bathroom floor, surely crushing my rips from the force of the fall. He turned around and walked out. I climbed off the floor with great difficulty. It hurt to move because of my arms and it was difficult to use the toilet with my hands binded together but after a few minutes struggle, I managed to relieve myself and pull my jeans back up. I attempted to turn the taps on, hoping that running the water over the rope and tape would loosen the material enough so that I could slide my hands out but I had no such luck, no water ran from the tap.

"Shit…" I swore to myself. I turned around and found Renee standing at the door.

"Come on Bella…Time for food" I watched as Phil walked back into the bathroom and flung me over his shoulder once again and then dropped me on the kitchen floor. I hated him, the cool floor felt good on my swollen cheek. I could feel the blood dripping from my skull, the force of my head hitting the tiled floor once again piercing my skin allowing the blood to flow.

I was pulled off the floor and shoved roughly into a chair. My body felt weak. I would try to run if my ankles were not tied together. I looked around the kitchen, seeing that the back door was boarded up. All my hope was gone. I knew I was not getting out of this place without help. Renee placed a plate in front of me with a rasher of Bacon and scrambled egg, also supplying me with a fork.

"I don't want your food!" I spat at her and roughly shoved the plate to the floor, upon hearing the china smash against the floor. Renee turned around with a murderous glare in her eyes.

She raised her hand and an almighty clap came from where her hand met the side of my face with such force that it knocked me out of my chair. She walked slowly over to me, crouching next to me. I took deep, heavy breathes. Trying to calm myself, telling myself that Edward was on his way and he would rescue me from this nightmare.

"Bella, when will you accept that you're not leaving?" She hummed. "You must keep your strength up Darling" She said. "Phil" She called and he appeared at the door. "I think a few more hours downstairs and Bella then may be ready to talk"

Phil nodded and picked my nearly lifeless body over his shoulder. I soon smelt the familiar damp smell of the basement and I was placed gently back on the floor and my hands tied back to the wall. I felt as if I had no energy, my back was leaned up against the wall, my head rolled to the side and my breathing was shallow.

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard Phil whisper before he walked off and bolted the door shut. He was sorry? Confusion washed over my weak body. My chest was barely rising and falling. I kept falling in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours until I heard footsteps pounding on the floor above me…Someone was in the house. Noise…I needed to make noise. I looked around for something to hit the wall with…my eyes stopped at the metal pipe. I gathered all the energy that I had left and swung my feet towards the pipe and slowly pulled it towards me. I grabbed it in my hand and I felt the last of my energy starting to die. I had to get out of here. With all the energy that I had left, I swung the pole into the wall, causing as much noise as possible and I repeated it again and again until I heard the voices outside of the door. I dropped the pole from my hand and I felt the last ounce of energy leave my body.

"Bella!" I heard a faint voice. I opened my eyes a fraction and my eyes met familiar green orbs…Edward.

"Edward…" I mumbled. He found me…My eyes slipped closed, knowing I was in a safe place.

**Edward POV**

I swung my car into the dirt track leading to the cabin that Renee and Phil had rented. We gained knowledge that Renee and Phil had rented one of the cabins a few weeks ago…Weeks? They had been planning this for weeks? Anger pulsed through my veins, driving me to go faster.

I skidded to a stop outside the house and the cruiser and many other police cars followed suit. We ran into the house, searching every room possible. Renee and Phil had been arrested as soon as we barged into the house. Renee was screaming continuously.

"She's my daughter! She belongs with me!" She repeated over and over again.

"If she's your daughter and you care for her so much, where is she?" Charlie yelled in her face. "Your never getting her! I searched for 13 years and you will not take her from me again!" He continued. His voice could be heard throughout the cabin.

I frantically ran up the stairs, searching all the bedrooms…Nothing. She had to be here! Fear ran cold through my body as I realised that Bella wasn't here…I ran back to the living room to where Carlisle was holding Esme close as sobs wracked through her body. It was then that we heard the dull banging sound coming from below us…

"What's that?" Carlisle asked, looking at the floor.

"Bella…" I whispered and took of towards another flight of stairs that led to an iron bolted door. Carlisle was hot on my heels and I slid the bolt across and pulled the door open. The room was dark except for the little moonlight shining through the small window. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and then I saw her…

"Bella!" I yelled.

Her small body pressed against the wall, her hand binded to the wall. I dashed over to her side.

"Edward…" her small voice came, she sounded so weak. Her eyes met mine briefly before her head rolled to the side.

"Bella" I repeated but gained no reply. "Carlisle!" I called. I began to break the rope and tape holding her hands and ankles together as Carlisle assessed her injuries.

"She dehydrated; she has a few head injuries…bruised ribs..." He continued with his assessment. I picked her up and carried her from the basement, careful of her broken body.

My Bella was broken…All because of her sadistic mother and her boyfriend. I gently ran my hand through her hair…it was caked in blood. Tears spilled over my eyes and I walked out into the moonlight to where Esme and Charlie were standing. They turned around when they saw me approached. Esme fell to her knee when she saw what I carried in my arms…Charlie face turned into a murderous glare. Bella was loaded into the back of an ambulance and Esme went with her…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, sadly this is the last chapter of this story. I'm going back to school on Monday and this year is really important if I want to get into University. I'm not saying that this is my last story, because it's not but I just need some time to get my head together and get started on my studies before I get any more ideas!**_

_**I also want to thank you for all the readers that have reviewed this story, added it to their favourite etc. You guys are the reason why my story is so popular. The comments that you give have helped me to create this story from a small spark in my head. **_

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

The mist in my mind started to clear, as if the clouds had just broken away, letting the sunlight hit the earth. My head killed and the smell of disinfectant hit my nostrils. I moved my hand slightly and felt the rough sheets beneath my body. I felt the tubes running across my body and into my skin. Then the memories came rushing back…Renee, Phil…the basement…Edward. Edward saved me from my nightmare.

My eyes opened slowly and a bright light caused me to squint. I moved eyes slightly and caught sight of a doctor filing out some forms at the foot of my bed.

"Bella…" She said, walking to my side. "My name is Dr Birch. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Um…ok I guess" I said, trying to pull myself into a sitting position. Dr Birch saw what I was attempting to do and helped me, plumping the cushions behind me. "Where's Edward?" I asked looking around the room and saw his jacket on the back of the chair.

"Ah you mean the honey coloured young man that hasn't left your side since you got here?" She said smiling. "He went to go get some coffee with Carlisle. He'll be back shortly." She said, looking at the heart monitor and checking my vitals.

"Bella!" I heard someone gasp from the doorway. My eyes landed on Edward. He had dark circles ringing his eyes, signalling that he truly hadn't left my side. He quickly walked forward and took his seat next to me.

"Hey…" I whispered, not really knowing what to say.

"You scared me half to death Bells" he whispered in return. He took a hold of my hand and brought it to his lips. "You are never ever taking the trash out again" he joked.

I let out a small giggle, which brought the sparkle back into his eyes. "I don't think I ever want to go anywhere without someone again" I admitted.

The next few hours were filled with Carlisle informing me that I had suffered bruised ribs, concussion and a few cuts and grazes but nothing broken. Charlie came and saw me, he actually looked like death. His face was grave and the lack of sleep had caused his true age to show. He told me that Renee and Phil were in Prison awaiting trial. He also informed me that he had applied for a restraining order to be put in place, ensuring that whenever Renee was released, that she would be allowed no where near me. People came and went from my hospital room; bring cards and flowers and 'Get Well' presents. My room nearly looked like a gift shop.

I was finally released from the hospital and allowed to go home after a few days. A few people from school came and asked how I was. Edward barely let me do anything myself but I knew he only cared about me.

"Bella" Charlie called round one day, appearing in my bedroom doorway as I was on my laptop working on a school project.

"Hey Dad" I said, turning away from my laptop. Having Charlie around the majority of the time was natural now. It felt weird to call a person Dad because I'd never known what it had been like to have a father. He walked over and sat in the chair opposite me. "What's up?" I asked, he held a white envelope in his hands.

"It's a letter from the courts Bella…about your mom" He said looking me in the eyes.

"Oh ok" I took the letter that he gingerly held out. I tore open the letter and I saw the formal logo of the Court House and I read it carefully.

_Regarding the situation involving Miss Isabella Swan, it has been decided that custody of the said minor will stay in the guardianship of Mr & Mrs Cullen. _

_Regarding the relationship with her father, Mr Charlie Swan, it is the decision of the minor to see her father. The minor may visit Mr Swan with the authority of her legal guardians._

_Regarding the situation involving Mrs Renee Swan, it has been decided that after Mrs Swan has completed her sentence, she is not allowed meetings with her daughter or any other contact with the minor. If any such contact happens, Mrs Swan will immediately return to prison._

_May this information be helpful,_

_Regards,_

_Mr R Ward_

I couldn't believe it…Renee was finally out of my life. She couldn't even come near me…

"Wow…" I breathed. "She's finally gone…" I looked up.

"Also, this means, as long as Esme and Carlisle are ok, I can see you whenever" Charlie said, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah I know" hugging him back.

"Just to let you know" Esme said, walking to the room with clean washing. "Carlisle and I will always be fine with you seeing each other" She continued.

"Thank you" I said, pulling her into a hug.

Charlie soon left and I finished up my project. I sat on my chair listening to my iPod…I was in an acoustic mood. I selected Tyler Ward and listened to 'Dynamite' and 'Facebook Lover' **(BTW Youtube him cause he's amazing! I 3 him!) **I thought about how much my life had changed in the past 4 months…It was now late November and it was nearly Alice's birthday. God, she hadn't shut up about it.

I eventually found out what had happened to Alice and Emmett's parents, they had died in a car accident when Emmett and Alice had been at their grandparents, eventually their grandparents died and they got put into the care system. I thought about their life and wished that I had had a life like that…where you were in the care system simply because there was no one else there for you.

Listening to the acoustic music helped me to clear my head. I wasn't aware that Edward had entered my room as I mumbled along to my music.

"Bella…" he said, startling me. I looked up and a smile reached my lips.

"Hey…What's up?" I asked. He looked serious.

"Bells…I want to know something" I said, pulling our hands together.

"Edward, your scaring me so just tell me" I said confidently.

"I want to know what we are…I mean, I have strong feelings for you Bella. You nearly killed me when you went missing and I've never felt so strongly about another person before…" He admitted.

"Edward…" I blushed.

"No, I'm not finished yet." He cut me off. "Bella I need to ask you something." He looked into my eyes. "Bells…be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I drew in a deep breath….Did I want him? Of course I did!

"Edward…I thought you'd never ask" I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. We both fell backwards onto my bed and I could feel his laughter rumbling beneath me.

"I love you Bells" he whispered into my ear…

"I love you too Eddie" I giggled.

He turned around and glared at me but all I could do was laugh. His glare eventually turned into his crooked smile that I loved so much.

_**Sadly, that is the last chapter. If I do get time, I may add an Epilogue if I can find the inspiration and the right thing that I want to happen. **_

_**Thank you so much for your support. **_

_**Much Love**_

_**MissTay xx**_


	18. Epilogue

_**Bonjour! School wasn't that bad today and I got no homework so I thought I'd write an Epilogue! This is probably the last chapter that I add to this story. Check out my other stories that I have written. I'd love to know what you think of them too!**_

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

I slowly turned around as I felt an arm circle around my waist and a head nuzzle into the crook of my neck. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. I was looking out of mine and Edward's new apartment window.

"What are you thinking my love?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful this view is" I said. The apartment was amazing. It was a 2 bedroom overlooking Seattle and was mainly open plan. There was a large window running along on of the walls. The city lights at night looked amazing, like a photograph.

"Not as beautiful as you are" He said, kissing my cheek. I felt my blush creep up my face and I turned to look him in the eyes.

"I love you Edward" I said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"And I love you Bells" He said, returning my kiss.

Our life had changed too much after receiving the letter from the courts. It had been 2 years and Edward was 19 and I was 18. We had just moved out from the family home and were making our own way in the big world. Charlie had become a huge part of my life. I eventually started to stay over at his house at least once a month and it continued on that way. I still lived with the Cullen's and they accepted that I wanted my father in my life. Nobody had heard from Renee or Phil and to tell the truth, I was glad. I hoped that she had finally got the message that I wanted nothing to do with her, ever again.

Edward and I attended College which was about half an hour from the new apartment. Edward was studying for a Photography degree and I was pursuing a career in English Literature. Our life was going good. Rosalie and Emmett had eventually tied the knot last year and Alice and Jasper had recently become engaged…They kept dropping hints to Edward and I but we were going along at a good pace. I felt happy.

Edward and I had been together for 2 years and we were emotionally connected. What he felt, I felt…

Our relationship had grown in so many ways…except one. We hadn't had sex yet. I didn't know why but Edward said when he was ready, he would let me know and then wait for me to be ready. In all honesty, I had been ready since the day he said 'I love you' because I knew he cared so much for me. But it was nice to know that Edward did just want me for my body…it was an added bonus that I was 'smoking hot' according to Emmett…which had caused many evil glares from Edward.

"I've finished unpacking our room and all the boxes" Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. "Bella…" he hesitated. He looked lovingly into my eyes and tried again. "I… know you've been ready for a while…"

"Edward. Just tell me when you're ready" I whispered to which he nodded.

"Good. I'm going for a shower" I kissed him gently and his face fell from the loss of contact. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door; not bothering to lock it, knowing only Edward was in. I turned the water on and stripped off and let the water cascade over my body.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella walked away to the bathroom and heard the door shut. I sighed and sat on the couch, running a hand through my hair.

God, Bella was going to drive me mental. I loved her so much…I just hoped she would understand why I wanted to wait. It's not that I wanted to wait until I was married or anything… I just felt that I needed to know that Bella was ready. Not wanting to push her…not wanting to force her into something she thought she was ready for.

I heard her humming from the bathroom. Life had changed a lot. Ever since I pulled her from the basement, I had barely let Bella go out without someone. I needed her just as much as she needed me. I wanted her so much…Having moved into the apartment was a big step. I needed her. I felt a twitch from my man-hood. We had done everything except sex.

My hormones took over. I wanted Bella…no I needed her. I quickly took off my shoes and socks, flinging them somewhere into the apartment and headed for the bathroom door, expecting to find it locked. I twisted the door handle and opened it revealing the misty room. I saw Bella's back to me while she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. I needed her now.

**Bella POV**

I heard the door of the bathroom open just as I finished washing the strawberry shampoo from my hair. I turned around and saw Edward merely inches from me…only getting slightly wet from the stray strands of water.

"Edward…What's the matter?" I asked. He looked…trouble? No. Aroused?

"I wanted you Bella" Was all Edward said. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the shower, fully clothed. I felt his mouth on mine instantly and his hands wrapped around my back, exploring my body.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling away slightly to feel his head nod, reassuring my thoughts.

My fingers grasped at the hem of his soaked shirt and I pulled it up over his head. I ran my fingers over his six pack and the defined V which was cut short by his trousers. I ran my hands through his drenched hair, pulling him closer to my naked body. I could feel the burn deep within my stomach, craving for the pleasure that I had never had.

I felt Edward's hands wrap around my bum, pulling me up so I was straddling him. I felt him work his hand down and gently started to tease me with his fingers.

"I need you Edward…" I said, between kisses. I saw his eyes darken with lust. I gripped his back tightly as he quickly walked to our bedroom, which we hadn't even slept in yet. He gently placed me on the bed and he removed his wet trousers and boxers. I watched as he sprung himself free.

He climbed onto the bed and hovered above me. He started to gently plant kisses on my lip which soon turned rushed and desperate. I could feel the heat starting to burn once again. I felt Edward's fingers rubbing at my tender spots before I felt his fingers enter me.

"Edward" I moaned. I felt him pumping harder and harder as I felt my orgasm threatening to come faster and faster. I need him… I felt my walls close in around his fingers and I opened my eyes and saw what I didn't think possible. His eyes became darker, even fuller of lust than I could have imagined.

"I need to Bella" he whispered and I just nodded. I felt him place himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes as he pushed in until he reached my barrier. The unbroken seal which was about to be broken…. I felt him pull backwards as he prepared to break my seal…I closed my eyes.

Edward thrust forward at an almightily speed, breaking my barrier in one swift movement, to which he stilled, watching my face.

"Bella…" He said, sort of as a question. I opened my eyes and stared deep into them.

"One minute" I said, waiting for the initial pain to decrease. I leaned up and kissed him, signalling for him to go. He started to thrust deeper and deeper and I felt my walls staring to close around his cock. I screamed his name is ecstasy as I felt him release his load into me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. I felt him place kisses on my neck.

"I love you Isabella…" he whispered.

"Love you Edward" I said sleepily. I turned around in his arms and he wrapped me tight against his chest.

He moved us slightly and pulled the sheets around my sweaty body. He kissed me lightly and got up from the bed, walking from the room. I soon heard the water in the shower turning off and he soon climbed back into bed next to me and I snuggled deeper into his chest.

_**Few Weeks Later…**_

**Bella POV**

I really didn't feel well. I hadn't felt well for a few days. I found myself not being able to keep much food in my stomach and was always tired, although I didn't let Edward know about this. He'd probably go mental and force me to go to the hospital.

I groaned and rolled over in bed, hoping that whatever was left in my stomach would stay there. Edward was in California for a photo shoot with a magazine he had just been hired by. I was happy for him; we were earning enough money to keep us going. I got up and dressed, grabbing my bag on the way out the door, not bothering with breakfast.

I arrived at the doctor's surgery and signed in, waiting to be called in. I figured I might as well find out what was wrong with me. I was called into the surgery and was given tests and I was soon on my way, with the promise that they would call when they received my results. Edward wasn't due back until later tomorrow afternoon.

My phone buzzed as I reach the apartment and rummaged through my bag and then answering the call.

"Hey baby" Edward's voice rang.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked, finally managing to get into the front door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a banana.

"It's good. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I have a surprise" He said. A surprise?

"Oh Edward. You know I hate surprises…" I said lamely.

"Yeah…Well actually this is something you need to answer!" He said excitedly. "Listen Bells, I gotta go. Love you"

"Love you too" I said and hug up the phone. I finished off the banana and collapsed on the sofa, flicking through the channels hoping for something interesting.

_**The next day…**_

Edward was supposed to arrive home within the next half hour. I couldn't wait; I dashed around the living room, cleaning up the mess that had appeared over the last week. I started to feel sick again so I sat on the sofa, hoping that the dizziness would soon disappear. I heard the phone ringing and I stood up slowly to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said, putting the receiver to my ear.

"Hello Miss Swan? It's Dr Matthews" the familiar voice said.

"Oh hello…" I said, confirming that I knew who it was.

"We have your test results back" She said. I gulped… "There is nothing to worry about. Your pregnant" She informed me. Wha-? Oh Crap.

"Oh um… Thank you" I hung up the phone. I was sure my face was deathly pale.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway. "What's the matter?" Tears started to form in my eyes…What if he didn't want the baby? I had only known a few moments and I already loved the little one so much.

Edward rushed over to me, dropping all his bags. He placed his hand on my cheek. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella…" he said.

"Edward…I'm..." I couldn't say it.

"Bella... I want to ask you something" he cut me up. I nodded my head…I could wait to tell him. I wouldn't start showing yet and I could hide the throwing up.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Wha-? How much could things change in one day?

"Yes…" I whispered. The tears flowing freely down my face. Edward crushed his lips to mine and I brought my hand into his hair, pulling on it firmly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he span me in a circle. Oh God…That was a bad idea…

"Edward! Put me down!" I cried. Edward released me but my legs felt weak. I could feel myself swaying and Edward grabbed my arms, keeping me from falling.

"Edward…I'm pregnant" I whispered.

I looked into his eyes. I couldn't place emotions that raced through them.

"Bella…I love you so much" Edward almost shouted, pulling me into his chest. "And I also love this" he ran his hand over my stomach, crushing his lips to mine.

I had a feeling that everything would work out ok…

_**Tah-Dah! Please read and review? =] and also, check out my other stories cause I'd love to know what you think of them too. **_

_**Much Love **_

_**MissTay x**_


End file.
